goku dios supremo
by dark goku ss4
Summary: Han pasado 2 meses desde la batalla de Black Goku y Zamasu (Kaioshin del Universo 10 ), donde zamasu al final fue borrado de la existencia por Zeno - Sama (del Futuro), goku se fusiono con su copia malvada llamada black goku ya que lo convence de forma un cuerpo perfecto y poderoso… dándole problemas a zamasu como obtuvo poderoso incremento de poder y cambio de actitud teniendo su
1. Chapter 1

**Goku dios supremo demonio de serafall**

 **Capítulo 1°: Un nuevo comienzo, nuevas aventuras y amores.**

 **Resume: Han pasado 2 meses desde la batalla de Black Goku y Zamasu (Kaioshin del Universo 10°), donde zamasu al final fue borrado de la existencia por Zeno - Sama (del Futuro), goku se fusiono con su copia malvada llamada black goku ya que lo convence de forma un cuerpo perfecto y poderoso… dándole problemas a zamasu como obtuvo poderoso incremento de poder y cambio de actitud teniendo su vieja actitud y la black fusionadas.**

 **Después de ese suceso, nuestros amigos los Guerreros Z se encontraban disfrutando de la paz que había el día de hoy a excepción de dos ciertos sujetos.**

 **Nota de autor: este goku será parte black, kakaroto y goku ya que al fusionarse tendrá tres personalidad diferente para él. Por cierto este fic pasa unos meses después de luchar con black e hit al tratar de asesinarlo.**

 **Harem de goku: ophis- ravel- Lilith- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- akeno- femenina Michael- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne-Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- fem validada rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna- femenina Gasper Vladi- Asia argento- kuroka- koneko- Karlamine- Mihae - rías Gremory- Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- Grayfia Lucifuge- Mira-Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- Villent- Li-Ni. Siris- Isabella- femenina Millicas Gremory.**

 **Tsubasa Yura - Isabela- Siris - Ile - Nel - Ni - Li - Shuriya - Mira - Marion - Bürent -fem albion- Lavinia Reni- penemue.**

 **Momo Hanakai- Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein- Reya Kusaka- RuRuKo Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Calawana- Aika Kiryu- Kunou- Yasaka- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon. Ya AEE hijo Las Que incluiré del animado DXD .**

 **De dragón ball: vados-18-marron- Ángel loli- Marcarita- Towa- Diosa nean del universo 5- jerez- Cocoa Amaguri.**

 **Les dejo decidir si quiere de otro anime en el harem como chicas hentai. Colocare tal vez de to love ru, senran kagura.**

 **Técnicas y nuevas habilidades de goku que tendrá: será de black, wiss y bills.**

 **Les dejare decir si quiere a otras chicas para el harem de otros animes.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

 **Le agradezco a HiperBlack 3 que me dio esta idea y me dio el borrador yo coloque algunas cosas cambiadas. como otro amigo que me sugirio algunas ideas.  
**

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO DOKKAN DOKKAN ES**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO DOKKAN DOKKAN ES**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

 **Universo 7° Ubicación: La Tierra**

 **Han pasado 2 meses desde la batalla de Black Goku y Zamasu (Kaioshin del Universo 10°), donde zamasu al final fue borrado de la existencia por Zeno - Sama (del Futuro), goku se fusiono con su copia malvada llamada black goku ya que lo convence de forma un cuerpo perfecto y poderoso… dándole problemas a zamasu como obtuvo poderoso incremento de poder y cambio de actitud teniendo su vieja actitud y la black fusionadas.**

 **Nos ubicamos en el Templo Sagrado de kamisama (el dios de la tierra), donde observamos a dos individuos uno era un ser humanoide color verde claro, orejas puntiagudas, vestía un traje color blanco con una chaleco color violeta claro, con una cinta color azul claro y tenía unos zapatos color café oscuro su nombre era: Dende (Kamisama o El Dios de la Tierra)(Un namekiano descendiente del "Planeta Namekusei"), a lado de él había otro sujeto era un ser con apariencia gorda con color de piel negra, vestía un pantalón color blanco, con una cinta roja con zapatos del mismo color, en la parte de arriba tenía puesto un chaleco violeta oscuro, en los brazos tenía unos aros de color dorado, en las orejas tenía aretes color dorado, unos labios gruesos color rojo, ojos color negro y en la cabeza tenía un Gorro blanco en el centro tenía un circulo con borde amarrillo y en el centro celeste claro su nombre era: (Ayudante de Kamisama). Estos dos se encontraban jugando una partida de Tenis.**

 **Mientras en lo más profundo del Templo, observamos una puerta de gran tamaño color café oscuro con una perilla dorada, dentro de esta habitación se encontraba una Dimensión enorme en la cual era un espacio vació blanco parecía no tener fin alguno, se trataba de: "La Habitación del Tiempo".**

 **Dentro de ella habían dos sujetos que estaban en pose de Loto (Meditando).**

 **El primero era un hombre de gran altura con cabello alborotado, cejas negras y ojos negros, vestía un Gi Naranja con una camisa azul debajo de la otra, tenía unas sudaderas azules en las dos muñecas de las manos, una cinta color azul en la cintura, un pantalón naranja con unas botas azules en el centro bordes amarillos con unos cordones rojos.**

 **Se trataba de: "Son Goku" (Saiyajin criado en la tierra, descendiente del "Planeta Vegeta"), además un Ser de corazón puro/ Amable/ Honesto e Infantil. Además de ser un hombre casado y tener dos hijos.**

 **Su primer hijo se llama: "Son Gohan" (Nombre homenaje al abuelito fallecido de Goku), además de estar casado y tener una hija. Su esposa se llama: "Videl" (Hija de tan "Campeón de las Artes Marciales). Su hija se llama: "Pan" (Saiyajina Híbrida).**

 **Su segundo hijo se llama: "Son Goten" (Su apariencia es igual a la de su padre cuando era niño). Su esposa se llama: "Milk" (Hija de Ox Satan).**

 **El segundo sujeto era un hombre de no gran altura, cabello de flama, cejas negras al igual que sus ojos, vestía un traje color azul con una armadura blanca con unos tirante amarillos que van a su espalda y en centro de la armadura un espacio amarillo.**

 **Se trataba de: "Vegeta" (Principe de los saiyajins, Hijo del Rey Vegeta y descendiente del "Planeta Vegeta"), es una persona muy fría, antisocial, orgullosa y seria, pero con un lado amable para su familia.**

 **Su esposa se llama: "Bulma Brief" (Hija de la Gran Corporación Cápsula), además de ser una mujer muy inteligente.**

 **Su hijo se llama: "Trunks" (Híbrido Saiyajin), además de ser muy fuerte para su corta edad.**

 **\- Kakarotto.- Dijo Vegeta el cual empezó abrir los ojos.**

 **\- Que pasa Vegeta.- Dijo Goku el cual también abrió los ojos.**

 **\- Creo que esto es todo por hoy, tengo que regresar con bulma.- Dijo Vegeta levantándose y estirándose un poco.**

 **\- Tienes razón.- Dijo Goku haciendo lo mismo que Vegeta, aunque estaba un poco frustrado ya que quería seguir entrenando.**

* * *

 **Afuera de "La Habitación del Tiempo**

\- Al parecer estos dos meses nos hemos vuelto más fuertes cuando enfrentamos a Black.- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa satisfactoria por su progreso.

\- Es cierto.- Dijo Goku - Si seguimos así tal vez podamos superar a Bills (Dios Destructor del U°7), mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza y hacia su sonría clásica.

-Hmpf...- Resopló con la boca cerrada Vegeta en señal de molestia.

* * *

 **Afuera del "Templo Sagrado**

\- veo que ya salieron.- Dijo Dende viendo a Goku y Vegeta con la ropa destrozadas y un poco cansados.

\- Sí hoy fue un gran progreso para los dos.- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, mientras Vegeta solo ponía su gesto serio.

\- Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, porque yo ya me muero de hambre.- Hablo Goku con sus manos en su estómago mientras rugía al igual que Vegeta.

Ambos se despidieron y bajaron volando y vieron que era de noche después los dos cogieron su propio camino.

* * *

 **Ubicación: "Montaña Paoz" Hora: 8:30 "PM"**

Goku llegó a su casa y descendió para después caminar así la puerta de su hogar.

 **Dentro de la casa "Son"**

\- ¡MILK YA LLEGUE!.- Grito Goku, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

 **Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, lo que dejo a Goku confundido.**

\- MILK!.- volvió a gritar Goku, pero no hubo respuesta.

 **Goku se levantó y empezó a buscar por toda la casa pero no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera a su hijo "Goten".**

\- Dónde están estos dos?.- En ese instante, Goku empezó a buscar la presencia de su esposa e hijo.

Encontró el ki de su hijo Goten, estaba en la casa de su hermano "Gohan", también encontró el ki de su esposa pero estaba más lejos donde localizó la energía de su hijo menor.

Goku también sintió la presencia del calvo de krillin, estaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba el ki de su esposa.

\- Porqué milk está con krillin?.- Se dijo Goku así mismo en su cabeza.

Prendió vuelo hacía la casa de krillin y 18, para ir a traer a su esposa para que le cocine. Cuando llegó vio que la casa que estaba a oscura pero vio una ventana con iluminación, él descendió y se acercó a la ventana con sigilo para que no le escuchen.

Cuando se vio a través de la ventana y vio algo que lo dejó impactado, vio a su esposa desnuda encima de krillin que también estaba desnudo estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales (sexo), en ese instante el corazón de Goku se destrozó por completo al ver a su esposa engañándolo con su mejor amigo, mientras recuerdos de Milk y Goku le venían a su cabeza donde él le dijo a su esposa que le será fiel hasta la muerte, mientras que milk le decía lo mismo a su esposo.

También le vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos de su amigo krillin en su infancia.

\- Son Goku debes entender algo los humano son basura, en las que no se debe confiar mira cómo te engaña la puta de tu mujer con tu mejor amigo.

-cierto son goku, son solo asquerosidades que debe ser eliminadas de existencia los humanos como otros seres que pudre los planetas, galaxias, universos y multiversos.

-Goku escucho dos voces en su cabeza que lo llama haciendo que el saiyajin piense que esta imaginado.

¿Quiénes son ustedes lo que me llama y me dice que mate?

-es muy simple son goku somos tú, yo soy kakaroto tu lado saiyajin verdadero.

-y yo soy black goku tu copia malvada debes entender algo son goku todos estos humanos y seres son basuras, que merece ser eliminados ya que mata animales por divorcio, caza furtivos, violadores, asesinos, pedófilos etc.

Aparece dos seres igual a son goku que solo puede ver y escuchar el, siendo kakaroto su lado saiyajin y verdadera personalidad… la otra persona es black goku que es su copia malvada, la que enfrento.

Kakaroto se ve como goku solo que usa armadura saiyajin de casi color que bardock ( el padre de goku), solo que esta es negra y roja como también botas del mismo color el saiyajin tiene una sonrisa malvada.

Black goku era idéntico a goku. Tenía el cabello de color negro con puntas con brillo gris oscuro o nulo, al igual que poseía las mismas facetas faciales que él, con la diferencia de que los bordes de sus ojos son rasgados a diferencia de los del Goku original, luciendo como Gohan en Estado Místico. Vestía un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises; tiene mangas largas, usa una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco. También porta en su oreja izquierda un Pothala de color verde con una sección dorada, y a su vez usa el Anillo del Tiempo en uno de sus dedos.

Son Goku acéptanos y libera tu verdadera poder del verdadero dios, y destruye estos asquerosos humanos como otros seres para purificar los múltiples universos. Libera la verdadera energía que tienes, aceptado nuestros poderes habilidades y transformaciones que superan a wiss y el estúpido dios gato… le dice black y kakaroto sonriendo diabólicamente.

Goku sonríe diabólicamente aceptado sus dos personalidades, riéndose malvadamente y liberado un poderoso ki transformándose en súper saiyajin dios black. Su cabello se transforma completamente negro como el estado místico, cambiado su piel de color de piel como black.

Su poder se sintió en todo el universo superado a wiss y bills, sus ojos se cambia a color completamente negro y un aura divina oscura como la de súper saiyajin dios, azul y rose teniendo partículas moradas.

La ropa de goku cambio completamente negro usado la de black, con un símbolo a lado de su pecho "El Símbolo de Zeno - Sama, con unos guantes color negros y en sus orejas unos pendientes pothara color Rojo Carmesí. y el anillo del tiempo que ahora es completamente negro con rojo carmesí.

18 que estaba cerca vio la escena de cómo la engañaba su esposo y la liberación de poder de goku, ella tiene consigo a su pequeña hija. El androide femenino tiene un odio hacia krillin y milk como goku, pero no decidió atacarlos ya que prefiere que goku los mate.

En ese instante la ira de Goku todos los amigos de Goku sintieron su poder aumentando incluso sus hijos sintieron el poder de su padre aumentándose creyeron que estaba peleando con un enemigo nuevo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la Casa de krillin  
**

\- Pero qué pasa?.- Preguntó Milk muy asustada. Al sentir la casa temblando.

\- No lo sé.- Dijo krillin pero en ese momento la pared de la habitación de krillin, explotó dejando una cortina de humo muy densa, en ese instante pudieron observar la silueta de un hombre alto, al disiparse el humo vieron a Goku transformado en una nueva trasformación que no puede sentir, con una mirada llena de odio e ira.

\- ¡MALDITA PUTA PAGARAS POR HABERME SIDO INFIEL!.- Gritó Goku muy enfadado, Milk y krillin estaban asustados del terror al ver a Goku con una mirada asesina.

\- NO GOKU DEJAME EXPLICART...- Grito MIlk asustada pero fue interrumpida al recibir una cachetada muy fuerte de parte de Goku haciéndola sangrar y estrellándose con una pared.

\- CALLATE!.- Grito Goku para después dirigir su mirada hacia krillin, este intento escapar pero Goku lo golpeó repetidas veces en todo el cuerpo, haciéndole escupir sangre por la boca y dejándolo al borde de la muerte, Gokuse teletransporto donde Milk para verla como sufría con el golpe que le dio y sonriendo diabólicamente.

\- Goku perdóname, yo no quería hacer esto fue krillin que me obligo.- Dijo Milk con una voz débil, y llorando para que Goku no la mate.

Goku al escuchar eso se puso más furioso, milk intentaba tomarlo por idiota.

\- CALLATE, NO TE CREO NADA AHORA MORIRÁS POR MENTIRME, Y SABES UNA COSA YO NUNCA TE AME Y SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO MEJOR DE QUÉ SE TRATABA DE CASARSE NO HUBIERA ACEPTADO!.- Grito Goku, haciéndole romper el corazón a milk al escuchar que Goku nunca la amo.

"¡NO GOKU ESPERA, NO ME MATES!".- Grito Milk, suplicando por su vida.

Goku concentra en su mano ki formado una poderosa espada de ki de color negro, y perforado a milk como sacándoles los órganos y riéndose. Le clava mini espadas que laza de la espada dejado horrible su cuerpo, ya que quedo como un bistec de carne.

Krillin estaba en el suelo trauma orinado, en estado de schok no se podía mover del terror. Goku apareciendo detrás de krillin y lo corta por la mita como carne humana y se ríe de su desgracia disfrutado.

Jajajajajajaja jajajaja esto se siente muy bien matar asquerosos humanos como este jajaja un dios como yo debe destruir a más. ¡DESAPARECAS EN POLVO COSMICO HAKAI! –el saiyajin hace la técnica de bills destruyendo los cuerpo de los infieles para que no pueda ser revividos.

No crees que debería salir 18 y marron, para hablar. Las dos chicas sale sorprendidas y ve al saiyajin que tiene una media sonrisa y esta pagado a un muro con los brazos cruzados.

18 me tienes rencor al ver que tu querido esposo te engañaba a ti y tu adorable hija, ya que si es así dímelo. La verdad yo no tengo rabia o rencor hacia ti ya que me mostraste como era mi esposo.

Yo tampoco estoy enojada snif snif snif snif solo estoy triste al ver que mi padre es un infiel, que engaño a mi mami yo estoy decepcionada. Observa que esta llorado la pequeña chica y tiene la mirada en hacia el suelo.

Goku se acercó a la pequeña la pequeña la levanta y acaricia su cabeza subiendo su humor subiéndola en su espalda. 18 estaba en guardia no queriendo que mate a su querida hija, ella se dio cuenta que ella sonríe feliz al estar con goku.

18-san te propongo por que no te casas con migo y yo te ayudo a olvidar a ese asqueroso humano, disfrutas estado con migo.

La androide esta curiosa de lo que le dijo el saiyajin malvado son goku, ella no estaba segura de decidir ser la esposa de goku. ¡si acepta mami y se la esposa de goku-san para que sea mi nuevo papa, como tu esposo! –le dice la pequeña marron que está arriba de los hombros de goku.

Está bien goku acepto ya que tú eres alguien fuerte. Responde 18 con media sonrisa haciendo que su hija sonría como goku.

Goku se acerca a ella besándola apasionadamente en los labios y dándole un poco de ki, como también cambiado el adn de 18 para que tenga adn saiyajin sustituyendo el de humano. El cabello de 18 cambia a negro como obteniendo una cola saiyajin después de separarse del beso.

La hermosa androide esta sonrojada y le gusto el beso, apasionado lleno de energía. 18: **que es esta sensación debo decir que me gusto el beso, que me dio goku y siento mi cuerpo con un cambio como mi cabello. – piensa 18.**

Jujuju veo que te gusto 18. Si goku-kun se sitio muy bien eso que hiciste y también siento un aumento de poder que me diste.

 **No es justo que solo mama pueda besarlo a mi querido goku que será mi nuevo papi.** Piensa marron sonriendo.

Marron se baja de goku y lo besa tomándolo por sorpresa a el saiyajin y su madre, goku paso un poco de ki a la pequeña marron como modifico su adn. El saiyajin se separa del beso largo en un hilo de saliva, al obtener ki de goku…

El cabello de marron cambio a negro, le creció una cola saiyajin y una luz blanca rodea a la pequeña… la pequeña marron cambio siendo una chica alta como se ve en dragón ball gt, solo que tiene cola y cambio de cabello, como también cambio su ropa siendo una versión femenina a la de black.

Goku: debo decir que te vez muy linda marron-chan y no puedo creer que hayas crecido hasta tener 18.

Buoh estoy sorprendida de este cambio, te diré algo mama vas a tener que compartir a mi nuevo papa con migo ya que no te dejare para ti solo.

Goku y 18 esta sorprendidos, la androide no se quiso dejar ganar por su propia hija. Oiga por que no recoge sus cosas ya que se dé un lugar donde viviremos los tres. Dice goku destransformadose y estado en estado base.

Las chicas asistieron busca ropas para donde ira con su hombre. poco después llegaron Gohan y Goten fuera de casa y vieron a su padre mirándolos.

Se dieron cuenta que su padre tiene un cambio pareciéndose a black, también se dieron cuenta que el ki de goku está entre luz y oscuridad.

"Papa que paso aquí, porque no puedo sentir la ki de mi mamá y el de krillin".- exclamo Gohan con una cara poco preocupada, mientras que Goten tenía una expresión neutral.

Gohan hijo lo que te voy a contar es muy duro para ti y tu hermano, lo que paso es que llegue a la casa después de entrenar con Vegeta, pero al entrar no encontré a tu madre en la casa así que me puse a buscar su ki luego de encontrarlo me dirigí a la ubicación donde se encontraba tu madre estaba en la casa de krillin, después mire a través de una ventana de la casa y vi...!.- Goku empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza, porque no quería seguir continuando.. Vi a tu madre teniendo relaciones sexuales con krillin.- Dijo Goku casi gritando.

Salieron 18 y marron contándole lo ocurrido y estado sorprendidos por el cambio de la androide 18 como su hija. Por cierto debo decirles que desde ahora 18 será mi nueva esposa y marro también será parte de mi familia, ya que ella también me quiere.

Los dos hijos del saiyajin son esta sorprendidos y decidieron no cuestionar su decidió de su padre. "debo decir que me sentí muy bien asesinado a esa asquerosa humana milk y krillin ya que me di cuenta que eran basuras insoportables, que solo buscaro el odio de un dios como yo".

-El saiyajin sorprendió a sus hijos por sus palabras como black preguntándose por que terminaría con un cambio como ese.

Gohan y Goten quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que dijo su padre, ambos estaban sorprendidos no pueden creer que su Madre le haya sido infiel a su Padre.

\- Goku le dijo que su madre lo estaba engañando en muchos meses antes de que luchara con bills, y que solo estaba con krillin por dinero y que solo pensaba en ella misma y no por mí ni por ustedes hijos míos, quiero que se olviden de ella ya no existe. Gohan quiero que cuides a tu hermano, Goten quiero que te portes bien con tu hermano ya que vas a vivir con él, y no dejes de entrenar para que te hagas fuerte como yo dijo Goku acariciando la cabeza de su hijo menor.

Gohan y Goten abrazaron a su Padre para después sollozar bajo al saber que su madre era una basura de mujer. "Claro Padre no te preocupes Goten será bienvenido en mi casa, por cierto donde vas a ìr a vivir ahora Padre con tu nueva esposa y marron" comento Gohan con curiosidad.

"Voy a ir a vivir con mi amigo zen - chan (Zeno - Sama o Rey del Todo).- Comento Goku, sorprendiendo a sus hijos de lo que dijo su Padre.

"¡QUEEEEEEE...iras a vivir con el Rey del Todo Papa!".- Dijo Gohan en shock, Goten estaba igual que su hermano.

"Tranquilos hijos no pasara nada, además zen - chan se lleva bien conmigo de seguro aceptara que viva con el".- comento Goku despreocupado como siempre.

"Está bien papa, espero que vaya bien en tu nuevo hogar".- Dijo Gohan para después despedirse de su padre yéndose con su hermano a su casa.

Goku se dirigió a su Casa en las montañas para recoger sus cosas junto a 18 y marron.

* * *

 **Casa de los "Son"**

Goku había recogió sus pertenencias, para irse a vivir a su nuevo hogar, salió junto a 18 y marron de la casa para después dispara una esfera de ki para destruir ese lugar para no volverlo a ver jamás.

"Bien ya destruí esa casa que me trae malos recuerdos, ahora sacara el botón de Zeno".- Dijo Goku sacando el botón para después girarlo para oprimir el botón rojo que lo iba a llevar a el 18 y Marrón al" Mundo de Zeno".

* * *

 **Planeta de zeno-sama**

Goku apareció en el planeta de Zeno, que es parecido a una Medusa Gigante en el centro se encontraba un tipo de Templo que tenía unas letras que decía "Todo", también en la entrada habían unos pilares de piedras que en la punta tenían una imagen de los 12 universos aunque habían algunos pilares que no tenían su propio universo (Eso es debido que en el pasado habían 18 universos y Zeno - Sama destruyo 6 por un arranque de ira), después de eso la puerta del Templo se habré saliendo un ser de estatura mediana con piel de color azul claro, pelo blanco con un traje de sacerdote celeste poco oscuro en el pecho tenía una imagen de un triángulo naranjo boca abajo, cinturón rojo con una hebilla dorada en el medio, botas blancas con la punta de color negro, y por ultimo un aro celeste levitando atrás de su cabeza era: "Daishinkan - Sama" (Gran Sacerdote, también es Padre de todos los Ángeles o Asistentes de los Dioses Destructores).

Goku, 18 y marron aparecieron tomado por sorpresa a daikashin que sale abriendo la puerta del palacio de zeno-sama.

Daishinkan (Gran Sacerdote) tiene la apariencia de un joven muchacho de baja estatura. Posee cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos lila similar a Vados y Whis. Sus ojos son rasgados y no presenta notorias pestañas como Whis y Vados. A diferencia de los demás Ángeles, su aureola celeste adorna la parte posterior de su cabeza. Posee un sencillo atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triángulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón rojo con un broche dorado con el kanji "大", designando su jerarquía. Utiliza botas blancas con punta negra similares a Whis.

Daishinkan al ver a Goku con dos hermosas chicas en su planeta se sorprende un poco, de su inesperada visita.

"¿Ohh...que se le ofrece aquí Son Goku?".-Pregunto Daishinkan a Goku para que este sonriera su clásica sonrisa.

"Que tal Daishinkan - Sama, vine aquí para hablar sobre una cosa a mi amigo Zen - Chan".- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Junto a Daishinkan estaba tres hermosas chicas Ángeles que eran sus hijas.

Una de las tres hermosas ángeles es Cus (Kusu) es el Ángel del Universo 10, sirviente y maestra de artes marciales del Dios de la Destrucción Rumoosh. Es bastante baja y liviana, al igual que los otros ángeles, es de tez celeste y ojos violetas. Posee una cola de caballo y su cabello está peinado hacia un lado. Ostenta el atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción de color lila, con una cinta de color rosa, su cetro es de color fucsia.

Marcarita (Marukarīta) es la Ángel del Universo 11, sirviente y maestra de artes marciales del Dios de la Destrucción Vermoud. Al igual que la mayoría de los ángeles, es alta, delgada, con piel celeste y ojos violetas. Posee dos colas de caballo recogidas con un cintillo dorado, en conjunto con dos flequillos que le salen en la frente, además posee un báculo de color fucsia. Su atuendo de sirviente de Dios de la Destrucción es de color violeta.

Vados (Vadosu) es la hermana mayor de Whis, asistente y maestra de Champa, el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 6. Es una humanoide similar a Whis y lleva un cetro igual al suyo. Lleva un anillo de color azul que está alrededor de su cuello. Viste una túnica verde con una especie de coraza negra con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos. Además lleva una faja roja y tacos blancos con suela negra.

Oh goku-san vaya es algo sorpresivo que aparezca y deja que te a mis hijas vados, cus y Marcarita. Hola Daishinkan-san.

Vados: hola goku-san es sorpresivo verte y tienes un cambio diferente, como un aumento de poder.

Cus: hola goku-san es un gusto conocerte, veo que tienes un poder superior al de whis-san.

Marcarita: hola es un gusto conocerte goku-kun, es un gusto conocerte.

Es un gusto conocerlas cus-chan Marcarita-san, es un gusto volver a verte vados-san nonos vemos después del torneo de universo 6 y 7.

El saiyajin estuvo hablado con todos contándole porque está en el palacio de zeno-sama (el rey de todo). Oh ya veo goku-san le preguntare a zeno-sama si te puedes quedar a vivir aquí junto, las que te acompaña.

Cus: espero que nos volvamos a ver goku-san para entrenar, como también conocernos.

Marcarita: si yo también espero volver a vernos como también entrenar con cus, vados y yo.

Vados: goku-san nos vemos volveremos a vernos quizás mañana, después que le dé comer a champa-sama.

Las tres Ángeles se fueron a sus universos donde esta sus dioses destructores, ya que ella planificaron para verse el día siguiente para entrenar y tener una cita.

Daishinkan un poco dudoso deja pasar a Goku junto a las dos chicas para que vea a Zeno, al entrar caminan por un pasillo oscuro pero con el piso luminoso y en la camino habían pilares levitando al llegar al lugar de donde se encontraban Zeno, vieron a Zeno sentado en una silla, junto al otro Zeno (Futuro de Trunks), ambos estaban jugando en una mesa un juego que parecía estar destruyendo unos planetas del universo.

Goku, 18, marron y Daishinkan entra caminado en el palacio del gran zeno.

* * *

 **Dentro del palacio**

Zeno-sama (El Rey de Todo) es el gobernante y dios de los doce Universos y máximo soberano de todo lo existente.

Es un humanoide de muy baja estatura teniendo una cabeza con forma ovalada, tiene secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, no posee nariz alguna. Viste una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su torso posee una vestimenta con los dos Kanji de (全) que significa 'todo' (uno de ellos invertido para solo darle significado al Kanji (王) que significa 'rey') y tacones rosas con medias doradas, por último sus dos orejas son como la mitad de un circulo con una parte plana de color gris

Los dos zeno-sama estaban sentados y junto esta sus cuatro guardaespaldas, que se encarga de proteger al que protege todo.

"Disculpe por interrumpir su juego Gran Zeno, pero Son Goku vino hablar con usted".- Dijo Daishinkan haciendo una reverencia con el mayor respeto.

Los dos zenos se alegraron de ver a su amigo saiyajin, goku también sonríe feliz al verlos feliz a los dos zeno.

Ambos Zenos, voltearon sus caras para ver a su mejor amigo para después ponerse feliz.

Zeno-sama del futuro /presente: Goku-kun es bueno verte amigo, vienes a jugar con nosotros.

"Goku - kun viniste a jugar con nosotros dos".- Hablo Zeno entusiasmado de jugar con Goku ya que estaban aburridos.

Hola zen-chan y zen-chan del futuro es bueno verte, si bueno yo vine a jugar y vivir con aquí con Tigo y quería ver si me deja vivir aquí. Los dos zeno se alegraron mucho por lo que dijo el saiyajin criado en la tierra, ya que podrá jugar todos los días con goku.

Claro que si goku-kun puedes vivir aquí y también podrás entrenar con daishinkan. Te puedo pedir dos favores que son, que me introduzca las súper dragón balls en mi cuerpo y que cree otras súper dragon ball… y si me puedes enseñar técnicas de los dioses destructores y de los kaioshins, como por ejemplo el hakai la técnica de destrucción.

Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a todos incluso al gran sacerdote, los dos guardianes de zeno, 18 y marron. Está bien goku eso es muy fácil de hacer para mi… dice los dos zenos chasqueado los dos dedos apareciendo las súper esferas del dragón que se encogieron entrado en goku y creado unas copias igual de poderosas.

Como también pasado técnicas de dioses de creación y destrucción a goku, el saiyajin obtuvo la eterna juventud, inmunidad contra las enfermedades, súper regeneración, un bolsa de semillas de ermitaño infinita, dinero infinito, habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio y agua… poder de curar, habilidad de revivir, habilidad materializar las pesadilla y miedos, poder crear cosas, control de los elementos fuego, electrizada, hielo, agua.

El saiyajin sabe cuáles son las habilidades que obtuvo al obtener las esferas. Gracias zen-chan ahora guardare mis cosas en un habitación de aquí.

Bueno goku-kun yo esperare para cuando termines de colocar tus cosas. El saiyajin y las dos chicas fuero a elegir una habitación y se dieron cuenta que las habitaciones ahí son enormes eligieron una cada uno.

Goku y las chicas llega de nuevo a la sala. El saiyajin jugo con los zenos jugado al escondite, el juego de crear y destruir planetas estrellándolos y ver si se destruye.

Jajajaja goku-kun es muy divertido jugar con Tigo.

Goku y los zenos jugaron por 6 horas hasta que el gran sacerdote tenía algo que decir. Zeno-sama me dando cuenta de algo al revisar los universos. Dice daishinkan a los dos zenos que esta curiosos como goku, 18 y su hija.

Uuhh que pasa daishinkan es algo importante u ocurrió algo en uno de los 12 universos. Pregunta los dos zenos.

Lo que pasa es que se creó un mini universo cerca del universo 7, fue creado cuando goku-san y bills el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo lucharon.

Yo no me di cuenta cuando luche transformado en dios que se creó un mini universo. –responde el saiyajin. Ya sé por qué no voy y reviso ese universo y veo si algo interesante para traerle a zen-chan de ese universo, si no hay nada yo mismo destruiré ese universo.

Si Goku-kun trae un poco de ese universo por favor. Dice que los dos benceno excitado.

Daishinkan: si bueno como zeno-sama decidió eso, entonces lo dejo en tus manos goku-san.

Si me encargare eso Daishinkan-san y revisare también para eliminar algunos seres. Dice goku sonriendo como black.

Goku se acercó a 18 y marron acariciándolas como haciendo que sus cuerpos sea inmunes a enfermedades y deteniendo el crecimiento en su cuerpo, como también la habilidad de sobrevivir en espacio y agua.

18 y marron descanse un rato durmiendo en una de las habitaciones que eligieron mientras no estoy. 18: esperare cuando regreses en unos días para conocernos más y te daré algo especial "guiñándole el ojo derecho".

Marron: yo también te esperare papi para darte algo y jugar.

Goku sonriendo esperado eso y desapareciendo del palacio de zeno.

* * *

 **Mini universo dxd – planeta tierra**

Goku aparece arriba en el cielo del planeta tierra sorprendiendo a los humanos como demonios, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, u otros seres sitiero la enorme energía divina.

Goku sonríe malvadamente como black asustado a todos. Humanos y seres asquerosos de este pequeño universo arrodíllense ante su dios son goku black kakaroto o solo black goku malditos humanos y muestre respeto… todos estaba aterrorizados al escucharse la voz del dios saiyajin por todos los planetas del mini universo.

Como muestra de mi poder de dios demostrare sucio y repugnantes humanos que daña este hermoso planeta. Goku truena los dedos apareciendo millones de espadas de ki oscuras como la de black, las espadas van velozmente perforados a millones humanos haciendo una masacre.

Truena los dedos reviviendo a los humanos que esta sorprendidos y se había inclinado ante el saiyajin reconociéndolo como el dios creador de todo ( **los humanos y seres piensa que es dios de la biblia).** Para que vea que no soy un dios malvado are esto.

Truena los dedos curado a los ciegos, regenerado miembros apuntados de algunos humanos, creado comida para necesitados que estaba felices al ver comida. Los humanos, Ángeles, Ángeles y caídos ahora lo respeta pareciéndole un verdadero dios que castiga.

Yo goku He visto las cosas desde una perspectiva mucho más grande que la suya humanos... Este mundo, este universo,... el orden de las cosas y su verdad. Y el resultado fue darme cuenta que los humanos debían ser exterminados. El único fracaso en la creación perfecta de Dios... Eso son los humanos. El universo debe ser un lugar mucho más hermoso... por eso exterminaré a la humanidad en nombre de los dioses que no reconocen su error.

Goku: ¡Castigo divino! – goku creo una poderosa energía oscura que destruye a violadores, asesinos, presos, presidentes corruptos y pedófilos. Los humanos que no fueron eliminados se fuero después de seguir alabado unos minutos.

Los demonios del clan gremory crearon una barrera para que el saiyajin no siga atacado, aparece también tres Ángeles caídos femeninos, dos Ángeles femeninos, Ravel Phoenix, uno de los mauos y clan sitri.

Aparece una hermosa mujer que es rias gremory con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que en Japón se conoce como Ahoge (アホ毛), o el pelo idiota) que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

usa el uniforme de chicas de la academia, estando este compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos. sus medidas son:99-58-90(busto,cintura,cadera) tiene dos alas demonio de color negro en la espalda que son como las de un murciélago.

Rias gremory: no permitiremos aunque seas un dios muy poderoso, que elimines a los humanos. Ya que yo Rias gremory no lo permitiré.

Otra chica del clan gremory es Akeno Himejima es una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

Sus medidas de cuerpo son [B102-W60-H89 cm]. Su esbelta figura es gracias a su peso bastante bajo [54 kg]. La altura de Akeno es de 168 cm. (5 pies 6 pulgadas), haciéndole un carácter de la altura media.

Akeno: ara ara goku-san aunque seas más fuerte, pareces que necesitas un castigo.

Yuto kiba es un joven guapo con pelo corto rubio, ojos grises y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Lleva el uniforme de la escuela Kuoh Academy, que consiste en una chaqueta negra con acentos blancos sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga con una cinta negra en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos marrones.

Yuto kiba: bastardo yo no permitiré que mates a los humanos, aunque seas un dios muy poderoso bastardo.

Issei Hyōdō es un hombre joven en sus años de adolescencia con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones. usa el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, que consiste en una Chaqueta (más comúnmente negro, aunque en otros medios se muestra con un tinte de color púrpura o gris, con detalles en blanco) sobre una camisa de manga larga blanca reflejos negros con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros a juego y zapatos de vestir cafés. Sin embargo, Issei usa diferente el uniforme en el hecho de que lleva una playera roja debajo de su camisa y chaqueta, y lleva zapatillas de deporte blancas y azules en lugar de zapatos de vestir.

Tiene el legendario dragón escarlata encerrado en su brazo izquierdo Ddraig. Boosted Gear tiene la apariencia de un guantelete rojo con una joya verde y 2 picos de oro que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario.

Issei: no permitiré que mates a mis padres, a las oppais y lindas chicas ya que yo seré el rey harem.

 **Voz dragón [Boost]** **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **(Nota de autor para aclarar: los del clan gremory algunos tiene un poder de goku cuando lucho con raditz, los del clan sitri tiene un poder igual al de vegeta cuando llego a la tierra, los mauos, Ángeles poderosos, Ángeles caídos, los dragones y dioses tendría un poder de 20.000 … solos le di un power up no tan exagerado ya que no le podría ganar a goku)**

Koneko Toujou es una niña pequeña con el pelo de color avellana y blancos ojos. Sus medidas del cuerpo son [B67-W57-H73 cm]. Su pequeñez es debido a su peso siendo muy bajos [31 kg]. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene dos explosiones largas que van más allá de sus hombros y varios mechones sueltos colgando sobre su frente, mientras que la parte posterior tiene un corte corto bob. Ella también lleva una pinza de pelo en forma de gato negro en ambos lados de su cabello. lleva uniforme de la escuela las niñas Kuoh Academy, sin el cabo del hombro. La altura de Koneko es de 138 cm. (4 pies y 6 pulgadas).

Koneko: huelo que no eres un humano por tener tal poder.

Rias y akeno ataca con ataques de energía combinado el poder de la destrucción de los gremory y un poderoso relámpago combinándose. El ataque choco con goku que no se movió.

¡Eso es todo basuras inútiles humanos! Se sorprende todos al disiparse el humo mostrado a goku que limpia su ropa quitándose el polvo. Rias, akeno y todos se sorprendieron al ver que no tiene rasguños.

Yuto invoca dos poderosas espadas y ataca junto a koneko, que lo trata de dañar con su fuerza de torre. Issei apunto su guante a goku para disparar energía, el saiyajin detiene los espadazos con un dedo y como los ataques de koneko.

 **Voz de dragón : [explosión] -** libera un poderoso rayo de energía

Goku sonríe patea a los dos demonios y detiene el ataque de energía, usado Anulación de energía de bills.

Bien bien basuras si tanto quiere les enseñare algo peor que la muerte. ¡Pensadilla infernal! – goku crea una niebla oscura que rodea a akeno, issei y kiba mostrándoles dentro de sus cabeza y frente de ellos.

Ahora que are con Tigo gatita ya se ¡hilos divinos! –goku crea hilos invisibles agarrado a koneko como prisionera sonriendo.

Koneko trataba de liberarse pero no puede. Goku desaparece apareciendo detrás de rias y perforándola con su espada de ki. Goku saca la espada sonriendo al ver sangre que sale mucha del cuerpo y lamiendo el saiyajin algo de sangre de la heredera gremory, agarrara a rias del cuello y le dan cabezazos a la herida rias todos está asustado.

La besa en los labios y curado la herida y haciéndola que sea su esclava, **al besarla con una técnica que controla para esclavizar a alguien, excitándolo cuando está cerca de su amo como dándole poder y no puede atacar al amo por la marca que está dentro de ella.**

Antes que nada rias gremory tu no podrás atacarme ya que desde ahora eres mi esclava por una técnica que invente, eso ara que no me puedas atacar y te dan poder mío como excitación al estar cerca de mi… todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo goku el saiyajin.

Goku se separa y ella esta sonrojada viendo al saiyajin, la chica demonio no puede atacarlo ya que su cuerpo le dice que no.

 **Maldición que le pasa a mi cuerpo por que no puedo atacarlo, será verdad lo que dijo.** Piensa rias **.**

Goku se mueve velozmente volado apareciendo frente a koneko y agarrándola de la barbilla haciendo estar incomoda y roja. Goku la besa apasionada como acaricia el lindo rostro sonrojado de la chica neko, y hace la misma "técnica" que uso con rias gremory pero más potente… haciendo que ella se enamore del dios saiyajin, aumente sus poderes al estar cerca de su amo, se excita en privado, cuando está cerca de su amo que la toca ( **siendo goku** )terminara excitada y un aumento de poder dependiendo cuanto elija su amo.

Goku se separa en un hilo de saliva del beso como corta las cuerdas invisibles, el saiyajin observa que koneko en sus ojos tiene corazones y esta sonrojada al verlo.

Koneko: black goku-sama gracias me gusto ese beso ya que fue mi primer beso, es un gusto conocerlo.

Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos al ver que es muy temible el dios saiyajin. Para mi es agradable conocer a una linda gatita como tú ya que veo, que eres fuerte con potencial para explotar y hacerte fuerte. Le dice el saiyajin sonriendo amablemente y acariciado detrás de su cabello y haciendo que aparezca las orejas koneko de neko como, ella ronronea.

Goku se separa y se mueve velozmente agarrado el brazo de issei que tiene el sacred gear, el pervertido todavía sufre. Goku sonríe malvadamente robándole el sacred gear obteniéndolo para él, y dejándole una copia que tiene un defecto es igual original tienes sus habilidades aumentar pero el usuario sufrirá envenado y dolor cada vez que aumente boosted gear envenado.

Siete de las evil pieza de issei que le introdujo rias salieron de su cuerpo volviendo a su ama para ser usada para rencarnar humanos. Goku sonríe y copia la piezas de ajedrez creado unas god pieza que guardo en una dimensión de bolsillo… el saiyajin sabe que el tablero de ajedrez que creo es blanco y convierte al ser que se lo introduce en un medio saiyajin, él se introdujo la pieza de rey y no cambio nada al ser un saiyajin dios.

El Boosted Gear completo que robo evoluciono tiene la apariencia de un guantelete rojo con tres joya y 2 picos de oro que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario. Que cubre hasta la mano de goku y la mayoría del brazo. un total de 20 picos de oro, cubre más del brazo del usuario.

Bien ahora tu caballero de gremory, ¡cambio eterno! –goku disparo un rayo azul que golpea kiba dejado de ver sus temores y miedos, kiba grita mientras su grito cambia al de una hermosa chica, su cuerpo como ropas cambia siendo ahora una chica llamada miza yuto.

Miza yuto: ahhh kyaaaa que me hiciste me volviste una chica, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Black goku. Ahora tendré que cambiar mi nombre a miza ¡POR TU CULPA!

 **Nota autor si quieres saber cómo sería en una imagen como seria kiba de mujer, será este:**

 **414F / f / 2015/113/8/0 / 11083831_1413969165588343_7038434795933965379_n_by_fallen_**

Ha , Ha, ha bueno es una forma para que sufras ya que te dejare así para siempre y seas mi esclava maid sexual, tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que desde la noche me buscaras. Le dice goku sonriendo malvadamente asustado a la convertida chica, como saji al ver eso.

Te lo demostrare fácilmente mira. Dice goku levantado su mano derecha que sujeta un collar invisible que sujeta el cuello cuello de miza yuto. Miza ve la mano de goku que jala haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica sea jalada hacia el saiyajin que la agarra del cuello, y pasa su mano por las tetas de ella haciendo que gima de placer.

La chica trata de no gemir pero le gusta ser tocada por goku black, gimiendo hasta correrse en su coño " goku sonríe y lame los jugos vaginales". La suelta y se dan cuenta que ella esta sonrojada corazones azules en sus ojos, ella toma por sorpresa al saiyajin besándolo para luego separarse y sonreír gustándole.

Jajaja Me tomaste por sorpresa y debo decir que eres linda chica y me gusto eso. La chica se sonroja y está feliz. G-Gracias goku-kun me gusto a mí también el beso.

Las chicas estaba celosas por ver eso, ya que quiere hacer a goku el dios saiyajin su novio como amante. Goku aparece cerca de koneko y les dan un regalo a ella y miza en sus brazos derechos siendo un Boosted Gear copia que no tendría el efecto de la copia que le dejo a issei, solo podrá aumentar sus poderes como poder transferir y auto sanarse ellas dos cuando esta heridas.

El Boosted Gear de koneko ti tiene la apariencia de un guantelete blanco con una joya amarilla y 2 picos de blanco.

El Boosted Gear de miza tiene la apariencia de un guantelete dorado con una joya gris y 2 picos dorado que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario.

Todos se sorprendieron por ver que copio el boost gears con facilidad. Esto es un pequeño regalo. Goku observa una de las otras demonio.

Ravel Phenex es una joven hermosa, de ojos azules oscuros. Ella tiene el pelo rubio largo atado en twintails con los grandes, taladro-como rizos y cintas azules que los guardan en lugar. El frente de su pelo tiene varios flequillos colgando sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V colgando sobre el puente de su nariz. Las medidas del cuerpo de Ravel son [B85-W59-H84 cm]. La altura de Ravel es de 153 cm. (5 pies 0 pulgadas).

Usa un vestido de color púrpura claro con acentos púrpura oscuro y un lazo azul en la parte delantera. En la parte posterior, tres extensiones como plumas que imitan la cola de un pájaro sobresalen del vestido, que, cuando se combina con sus alas de fuego, le dan una apariencia de pájaro.

Se mueve rápidamente apareciendo frente de ella. Ravel Phenex eres una hermosura quede cautivado por tu hermosura al igual que koneko ya que son creaciones perfecta de los dioses como ustedes dos angelitas.

Lo que dijo goku hizo sonrojar mucho a ravel, koneko, grabiel y Michael que les salía humo de la cabeza. Algunas chicas estaba celosas al ver eso.

C-Como sabes mi nombre y gracias por el cumplido pero no entiendo. Pregunta ravel sonrojada y nerviosa.

Fácil yo puedo ver sus recuerdos y leer sus pensamientos. Responde goku sonriendo oscuramente sorprendiendo a todos los que escucharon.

Goku coloca dos dedos en su barbilla besándola apasionadamente robándole su primer beso como rosándole la barbilla y usado la misma técnica que uso en koneko. Se separa y observa que la hermosa chica fénix esta algo sonrojada y tiene corazones que aparecieron son de color amarillo.

Déjame darte un regalo ya que tu desde ahora vivirás con migo al igual que tu koneko y miza. Goku le sujeta la mano izquierda dándole poco de poder como dándole un sacred gear creado por él.

La hermosa chica se sonrojaron ya quiere para ser tocadas por el saiyajin. El Boosted Gear de ravel tiene la apariencia de un guantelete dorado con una joya azul y 2 picos dorado que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario.

Espero que te guste ese regalo para ti ravel-chan ya que eres muy linda. Gracias goku-kun estoy feliz que me dieras esto. Sonríe sonrojada.

Se acercó a las tres hermosas Ángeles caídos.

Raynare era una atractiva joven con ojos violetas oscuro. Tenía largo cabello negro hasta las caderas. Su altura es de 165 Cm.

Sus ojos Su ropa también cambiaba dramáticamente, ahora consistía de negro, los objetos correa-como (alrededor de cuero) alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, un thong-como la pieza sostenida alrededor de sus caderas por tres correas finas, guantes que corren hasta sus brazos con las longitudes pequeñas de Cadenas que colgaban de ellos, hombros guardia-como objetos en sus hombros con tres picos grandes que brotaban de su hombro derecho, y botas negras de tacón alto.

Mittelt es una hermosa muchacha con el pelo rubio labrado en twintails y ojos azules. La altura de Mittelt era de 145 cm. (4 pies 9 pulgadas)

Llevaba un traje de Lolita gótico, que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en la parte delantera y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos de muslo y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un arco negro grande en la parte superior de su pelo.

Kalawarner era una hermosa mujer alta y fornida con largo cabello azul marino que oscurecía el ojo derecho y los ojos castaños.

Su atuendo consistía en un top violeta, con un cuello ancho, una minifalda a juego y unos zapatos de tacón negro. La tapa del trenchcoat estaba abierta en su pecho, dando la visión a sus pechos y división. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello. La altura de Kalawarner era 175 cm (5 pies 9 pulgadas)

Vaya trio de hermosuras Ángeles caídos, porque no se presenta ante mí para conocerlas más.

Raynare: hola goku-kun es un gusto conocerlo y estoy de acuerdo a usted de que los humanos son basuras. Soy Raynare es bueno saber que no murió goku-kun ya que eres nuestro dios el dios de la biblia.

Goku levanto la ceja y decidió no contradecirla ya que sabe que fue creado ese mini universo por el cuándo lucho con bills.

Kalawarner: hola es un gusto yo soy Kalawarner le seguiré también muy fiel.

Mittelt: es un gusto goku-kun soy Mittelt le serviré fielmente a usted.

Goku sonríe y las besa a cada una en los labios como dándole un poco de poder y algo especial. Los ojos de ellas tenía corazones morado el de una, el de otro es azul y la otra es de color amarillo.

Su cuerpos brilla apareciéndoles unas armaduras que son: raynare esta usado la armadura de Pegaso, que consiste en un Pegaso negro protegiendo la cabeza, un par de antebrazos; el derecho para la defensa y el izquierdo para la ofensiva, dos peto simple en el pecho donde está situado su corazón, el protector dorsal que protege la parte alta de la espalda y un par de pequeñas redondas rodilleras para las piernas. Siendo una armadura negra con rojo, la armadura de Pegaso oscuro ( **nota de autor: se queje solo se me ocurrió darles ese power up ah ellas dándoles esas armaduras.)**

Kalawarner usa la armadura de un cisne negro con azul. Que consiste en un casco negro oscuro con azul, el pecho posee una protección "simple" teniendo también una protección en la cintura con un adornado de color rojo en el centro. con una protección que se extiende hasta casi llegar a la cintura, la cual también posee un diseño "simple". El brazo derecho es "simple" mientras que el izquierdo está conformado por un Escudo, posee dos rodilleras "simple" al igual que los pies los cuales poseen dos adornos en forma de alas a la altura de los tobillos y las hombreras poseen un diseño semicircular.

Los demonios del clan gremory crearon una barrera para que el saiyajin no siga atacado, aparece también tres Ángeles caídos femeninos, dos Ángeles femeninos, Ravel Phoenix, uno de los mauos y clan sitri.

Mittelt usa la armadura de fénix. Que consiste en un casco que consiste en la cabeza de un fénix dorado, unas hombreras dobles y cubren un poco más allá de los hombros. El cuello es alto. El busto está formado por 2 secciones rectangulares en sentido horizontal y una pieza en el centro, en sentido vertical, que cubre la mayor parte del pecho. Los protectores de los brazos son cuadrados, pero las esquinas son largas y puntiagudas. El cinturón es simple. con algunos detalles decorativos en la pieza central. Las rodilleras son largas y cubren más allá de las propias rodillas. Tiene protección en las rodillas, esta armadura posee alas, de fénix.

Que le parece mis tres regalo ya que son armadura que le mas poder como protección. Las tres: gracias por este regalo goku-kun es un dios muy solidario como bueno.

Goku se acerca volado a las dos Ángeles Gabriel y miguel. El saiyajin fue tomado por sorpresa siendo abrazado por Gabriel y miguel que no esperaba algo como eso, ya que ellas esta felices abrazándolo.

Gabriel: papi, papi es bueno verte y saber que estas vivo te extrañe mucho ya que estaba triste después de que moriste. –llora de alegría la Ángel.

(Que rayos le pasa a esta chica llamada grabiel, nos confunde completamente ya que yo no entiendo por qué me dice padre). Piensa goku, kakaroto y black.

El dios saiyajin oscuro se fijó que Gabriel es una mujer extremadamente hermosa con el pelo rizado rubio y una figura voluptuosa y se conoce como la mujer más hermosa en el Cielo . Significando su poder como Seraph, tiene 12 alas que crecen de su espalda. Ojos verde claro, piel blanca perfecta, usa una ropa blanca al ser totalmente pura de cuerpo y mente.

Goku le acaricio la cabeza y les correspondió el abrazo amoroso sonriendo.

Miguel: estoy feliz de que estés vivo padre, al igual que mi hermana Gabriel.

Michael es una hermosa mujer con el pelo rubio largo y los ojos verdes. Ella tiene doce alas que crecen de su parte posterior, y desemejante de otros ángeles cuyas alas son blancas, sus alas son oro coloreado, simbolizando más lejos su posición como el líder. Ella tiene una piel blanca mostrado lo suave y bella de su piel.

Ya, ya tranquilas hijas mías ustedes son mis dos hermosas princesitas angelitas… por que no hace algo y me muestra un sonrisa. Ellas le muestra su rostro sonrojadas feliz, para ser sorprendidas por un beso apasionado que correspondiera y separándose, sonrojadas gustándoles.

Gabriel: papa gracias me siento muy feliz, hizo que me sintiera muy bien ese beso papi.

Miguel: papa estamos felices de abrazarte y nos tomaste de sorpresa por ese beso, que se siento bien.

Goku sonríe y les dan un poco de su poder haciendo que aumente sus poderes las hermosas Ángeles de goku que son sus hijas.

El cuerpo de ambas Ángeles brilla obteniendo unas armaduras, la armadura de Miguel es: dorada le "apareció" una corona-diadema en la cabeza de la Ángel, un pectoral, la cintura, y el del centauro está formado por los protectores de la espalda. Los brazos están hechos de lo que parece la capa interna de los brazaletes y los protectores de los bíceps, la parte cilíndrica lisa sobre la que descansan las diferentes protecciones externas forma las patas delanteras, con las protecciones para el codo se forman las cuencas. Las patas traseras están formadas por las rodilleras y espinilleras. Detrás de ellas aparecieron doces alas doradas de la armadura dorada de sagitario, que le aumento el poder.

La armadura dorada que usa Gabriel es la de leo. Es una armadura sencilla pero muy bella, ella usa un casco de león dorado, este ropaje lleva incrustados como ornamentación extra dos enormes esmeraldas romboides en el metal, una en la frente y otra en la cintura. Las formas y relieves decorativos del ropaje son clásicos y abundantes, el pecho y la cintura de la armadura recuerdan sobremanera las de los centuriones romanos. Las ornamentaciones se extienden un poco hacia abajo en favor de la subida, hasta el ombligo, de una especie de diadema. Las rodillas conocen la misma suerte y pierden su doble ornamentación, así como los tobillos y los pies.

El cuello y parte superior del abdomen están formados por la cintura, pero la mayor parte del cuerpo está compuesto por el bloque central y las hombreras, que se ajustan uno dentro de las otras. De una de las hombreras en forma de "S" con la punta ligeramente elevada. Las patas delanteras están formadas por los brazaletes y los protectores de los bíceps, las traseras por las rodilleras y espinilleras. Podría decirse que las patas emergen desde el interior, sustituyendo las protecciones por manos y pies. En su espalda tiene alas doradas que puede aparecer ella como su hermana al poder desaparecer esa parte de la armadura, obtuvo también un incremento.

Ambas chicas usa una versión femenina de las armaduras, ya que la armaduras se adapta a el cuerpo de ellas para no incomodarlas.

¿Qué les parece mi regalo para ustedes dos? ¿Les gusto esas dos armadura? que aumento su poder como les ayudara a protegerse y llamarme si está en problemas. Le responde goku dando su famosa sonrisa de goku.

Gracias papa es un buen regalo para nosotras, se siente cómoda como reconfortarle y nos dieron más fuerza. Dice ambas después de separarse del abrazo.

El saiyajin observa al clan sitri asustándolos, serafall se dio cuenta y se coloca en frente de goku para que no le haga algo a su hermana, mostrado una mirada seria.

Serafall es una hermosa chica con pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas y ojos azules, sus ojos son violetas. También tiene un cuerpo parecido a un niño aunque con pechos grandes. Viste con ropa de chica mágica de Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, lleva, varita mágica Maō Shōjo.

No permitiré que mate a so-tan ¡ya que si vas a matar a alguien mátame a mí! –responde serafall seria emitiendo aura demoniaca.

Está bien si hiciste ¡Kaaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaaaa! –libero un poderoso kamehameha oscuro sorprendiendo a todos ya que va directo hacia el planeta dividiéndose en múltiples rayos chocado con el planeta. Eso horrorizo a todos al ver como el planeta como múltiples ciudad del planeta como humanos mueres bombardeado. Múltiples explosiones como fuego sale del planeta empezado a explotar en polvo cósmico, el saiyajin sonríe creado un campo de fuerza protegiendo a todos de la explosión.

Todos ve los pedazos de la tierra estado en el campo de fuerza volado, también observa al saiyajin que se ríe malvadamente fuera del campo de fuerza. Ellos pensaban que había muerto el responsable de la destrucción.

Hora de regresar el tiempo para probar esta habilidad. Truena los dedos regresado el tiempo estado de nuevo la tierra como antes, al usar la técnica de whis solo que mejorada por el saiyajin que sonríe.

Diablita ven aquí y atácame o violare como hare a tu linda hermanita mi esclava para siempre. Sonríe goku mostrado su lado saiyajin malvado como black, serafall se enojó y sona está sonrojada por lo que escucho.

No permitiré que hagas eso aunque seas más fuerte. Responde la demonio chica liberado una enorme energía demoniaca y disparado ataques de hielo.

Goku dan una media sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos, el saiyajin usa la técnica de intangibilidad de hit rodeándolo un color oscuro y los ataques pasa por el sin causarle daño. Todos esta sorprendidos al ver que es un ser muy poderoso y fuerte.

¡Dragón de hielo! – la demonio chica mágica crea un poderoso dragón de hielo.

A ESO LE LLAMAS DRAGON DE HIELO TE MOSTRARE UNO DE VERDA ¡CERO ABSOLUTO! ¡DRAGON DE HIELO! – goku hizo que la tierra como el cielo se creara una era del hielo, también creo un poderoso dragón de hielo negro que destruyo el de serafall.

Los demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos crearon una barrera para protegerse de frio como de la técnica de hielo. Serafall está preocupada ya que su cuerpo esta empezado a sentir el frio.

¡ Celsius Cross Trigger! ¡caño de hielo! – serafall libero dos poderosos ataques de hielo.

¡ Tornado de fuego! ¡ tormenta de llamas! –goku libera una poderosa de energía de calor quitado el hielo del planeta.

Goku levanta su puño derecho y usa otra de las técnica de hit, golpeándola con un golpe invisible en el corazón. Ella recibe el impacto siendo chocada en el corazón y abriéndose un agujero en donde recibió el impacto del golpe asesino… los ojos de ella no muestra signo de vida cayendo rápidamente al suelo, pero es recogida por goku que la tiene en sus brazos al estilo novia.

Sona sitri: ¡O-onee-samaaaaa! Por qué tenías que morir.

goku se fijó que Sona es una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Con una figura delgada, el pelo negro de estilo corto corte bob y ojos violeta. Sus medidas corporales son [B77-W57-H83 cm]. La altura de Sona es de 166 cm. (5 pies 5 pulgadas), haciéndole un carácter de la altura media.

Tsubaki Shinra: es imposible, ese tipo es un monstruo ya que mato a uno de los tres mauos.

Se dio cuenta de que otra chica y es una de las sirvientas de sona. Tsubaki es una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aunque también lleva gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados). Tsubaki es una joven mujer con gafas, con el pelo largo y negro recto que se extiende hasta las rodillas con flequillo partido.

Tsubasa Yura: increíble no pensé que alguien tuviera tal poder, goku-kun es lindo y es sorprendente.

Yura es una linda chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara bishounen.

Tomoe Meguri: es impresiónate tal poder enorme horrible el de este hombre llamado son goku, es lindo debo admitir.

Meguri es una linda chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior. Su cabello presenta flequillo y una sola hebra de pelo que sale de la parte superior. Usa el traje de kuoh como su compañeros.

Reya Kusaka: la derroto sin problemas es increíble, goku-san es un dios más poderoso que los mauos no le podrías ganar él es guapo.

Reya Kusaka es una linda chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul. Los ojos que emparejan y usa el uniforme femenino de kuoh.

Momo Hanakai: es muy guapo como poderoso, tiene muchas variedad de técnicas y no puedo creer que mato a Leviatán-sama sin problemas ese dios llamado goku.

Momo Hanakai ES Una niña con el pelo blanco y los ojos azul-verde. Ella usa el uniforme escolar de las muchachas de Kuoh Academy.

Ruruko Nimura: Es increíble como lindo no puedo creer que sea un dios y no solo eso sino el dios de la biblia.

Ruruko De corta edad, pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde. Ruruko es una chica adolescente corta con el pelo castaño en ponytails gemelos largos. Lleva medias verdes rayadas larga.

Saji Genshirou: es un monstruo completamente y tiene un poder para destruir el planeta como los humanos y seres.

Saji es un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas están cerradas.

Goku: sona sitri yo te are una propuesta importante que es, yo reviviré a tu hermana ya que tengo el poder revivir… a cambio de que tu sona como también tomoe, Tsubasa, Ruruko, Reya Kusaka Momo, Tsubaki será mis esclava sexuales como maid y solo será mías. Responde goku sonríe malvadamente asustándolas a las chicas.

Sona estaba nerviosa y al ser la heredera como una chica fuerte y seria, arriesgaría todo por su hermana mayor.

Está bien goku-san acepto el trato ya que aunque mi hermana es muy infantil yo la quiero, así que por favor hazlo y te dejare hacer lo que quieras. Dice sonrojada como nerviosa sorprendiendo a su nobleza.

Goku acerca su rostro a serafall besándola apasionadamente como pasándole energía y recuperado el alma de serafall que entro dentro de ella y volviendo el color a su cuerpo. La demonio abre los ojos y siente que sus labios siente que está siendo besados por goku sorprendida pero ella admite que le gusto… sus ojos tiene corazones de color rosa admitiendo que le empieza a gustar el saiyajin.

Goku se separa sonriendo y ve que ella esta sonrojada, después de que la soltara de sus brazos. Bueno ya cumplí mis promesa ya que yo siempre las cumplo, ya que disfrutare hacerte mía sona-chan que eres una hermosura.

Goku se acerca con una súper velocidad tocado la barbilla de sona, besándola apasionadamente como dándole un poco de poder. Ella se siente muy rara sintiéndose caliente saliéndole humo de la cabeza como esta sonrojada.

Goku se separa y le acaricia las mejillas viendo que esta sonrojada ya que nunca sitio algo así, dándole su primer beso. El saiyajin se acerca a las chicas de la nobleza besándolas y acariciándolas, separándose dándole celos a issei y saji.

Goku: miza, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Miguel,tomoe, koneko, sona, Tsubasa, serafall, Ruruko Nimura, Tsubaki, Reya Kusaka , Momo Hanakai, ravel sígame ya que les contare algo a usted algo privado.

Las chicas aceptaron el saiyajin desaparece dejado a rias, issei, saji y akeno ya que quería seguirlo vengarse.

El saiyajin uso el kai kai y creo un campo donde no los rastre su energía.

* * *

 **Con goku y las chicas**

Goku y las chicas aparecieron en un bosque, el saiyajin crea una mansión enorme entra junto a las chicas.

El saiyajin crea 100 platillos como algunos más para ellas sorprendiéndolas por como comen y las gran cantidad de platillos que comen como si fuera un hoyo negro. Las chicas están nerviosa al ver eso saliéndole gotas de sudor.

 **Todas pensamiento: vaya apetito, nunca pensé que asistiera alguien comiera tanto.**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: les dejare decidir si quiere que elimine alguna chica del harem o que incluya de algún otro anime un ejemplo es to love ru.**

 **goku tendrá zenkai infinitos cuando lucha contra seres fuertes, transformaciones estrás, El modo ozaru(mono gigante) ,El modo místico o definitivo.**

 **Espero que les guste y me sugiera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku dios supremo**

 **Capítulo 2: la búsqueda de cosas para zeno sama, el enojo de rias y celos, la monja encontrada por el saiyajin**

 **Nota de autor: ya decidí cuales incluirá de Senran Kagura para el harem del saiyajin supremo de zenkai infinitos en batalla.**

 **Hijo Las Chicas Busque: Asuka-** **Aimu-** **Ayame-** **Ayane-** **Fuuma-** **Hibari-** **Homura-** **Honoka-** **Katsuragi-** **Josui-** **Kagari-** **Tamaki-** **Yumi-** **Yugiri-** **Marie Rose (de Muerta Viva O) -** **Imu-** **Tsubame-** **Mirai-** **Murakumo. Los VER hijo Las Que elegi.**

 **Estoy feliz que muchos le gusto mi historia de la chica fénix y el saiyajin como la de black. Le agradezco SuperPonySaiyanX9000 que menciono dos de mis historias que era goku y la chica fénix como la de black.**

 **Tus historias son divertidas y me gusta ya que me dan alguna idea, para mis historias de próximo capítulo. Sigue así y un saludo para ti.**

 **De Goku Harem: Asuka- Aimu- Ayame- Ayane- Fuuma- Hibari- Homura- Honoka- Katsuragi- Josui-** **Imu- Kagari-** **Tamaki- Yumi- Yugiri- Marie Rose (de Muerta Viva O) - Tsubame- Mirai- Murakumo.**

 **De DXD: ophis- ravel- sona sitri- serafall- Tsubaki Shinra- Gabriel- femenina Michael- Seekvaira Agares- Jeanne-Katerea Leviatha- Valerie Tepes- fem vali Lucifer fem ddraig- rossweisse- tiamat- Yubelluna-kuroka-Koneko.**

 **Gasper femenina Vladi- Asia argento- fem kiba- Karlamine- Mihae - Xenovia Quarta- Xuelan- Irina Shido- Venelana Gremory- Grayfia Lucifuge- Mira-Nel- Meru- Bürent- Shuriya- Villent- Li Ni - Tomoe Meguri- Bennia- Elmenhilde Karnstein - Reya Kusaka-** **femenina Millicas Gremory- RuRuKo Nimura- raynare- Mitelt- Griselda Quarta- Calawana- Aika Kiryu- Kunou- Yasaka- Tsubasa Yura- Murayama- Katase- Le Fay Pendragon.**

 **De dragón ball: vados-18-marron- cus- Marcarita- Brianne de Chateau-Towa- jerez-caulifa-kale-** **Sorrel.**

 **De Star Ocean: Lymle Lemuri losofía** **Sarah Jerand-** **Meracle Chamlotte.**

 **De bayoneta: bayoneta.**

 **De madoka mágica: mami tomoe.**

 **F.E.A.R. : Alma Wade**

 **Undertale: fem Chara**

 **Esas son las del harem del saiyajin para esta historia.**

 **Técnicas y nuevas habilidades de goku que tendrá: será de black, wiss y bills. Por cierto en vez de la teletransportacion, goku puede usar omnipresencia que tiene goku 100 después de gt.**

 **Le incluiré esa habilidad a las historias donde esta goku como prota. Rias no estará en el harem tampoco akeno para aclarar, son solo secundarias y no dejare que se quede con el pervertido.**

 **Esta entre dárselas a azazel o que riser se quede a las dos putas, les dejo decidir.**

 **Goku tiene el Boosted gear.**

 **Kiba al ser chica se llama** **miza yuto… koneko tiene un Boosted gear en sus brazos derechos siendo, solo podrá aumentar sus poderes como poder transferir y auto sanarse ellas dos cuando esta herida.**

 **El Boosted Gear de koneko ti tiene la apariencia de un guantelete blanco con una joya amarilla y 2 picos de blanco.**

 **El Boosted Gear de miza tiene la apariencia de un guantelete dorado con una joya gris y 2 picos dorado que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario.**

 **El Boosted Gear de ravel tiene la apariencia de un guantelete dorado con una joya azul y 2 picos dorado que se manifiesta en el brazo del usuario.**

 **Raynare tiene la armadura de pegaso que le dan poder como protege y cura un poco.**

 **Kalawarner tiene la armadura del cisne negro. Mittelt tiene la armadura de fénix.**

 **Gabriel la Ángel tiene la armadura dorada de leo. Y miguel usa la armadura dorada de sagitario.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Dragon Ball Súper y sus antecesoras son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toyotaro responsables de crear el manga y el anime producido por el estudio Toei animation.**

 **Highschool DxD son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi creador de la novela ligera Highschool DxD, creador de la adaptación del manga Hiroji Mishima, diseños de los personajes Zero Miyama mientras el anime es el estudio TNK Producido por Kadokawa Shoten.**

 **Le agradezco a EvilGokuSsjDiosDemnio que me han dan idea para un próximo capítulo.**

 **Canción 'DRAGON SOUL (EN ESPAÑOL)'**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **VIBRANDO ESTÁ UN GRAN PODER**

 **DENTRO DE MÍ (DENTRO DE MÍ)**

 **NO MOSTRARÉ DEBILIDAD**

 **ANTE EL RIVAL…**

 **YO CUIDARÉ CON VOLUNTAD**

 **A TODO SER (A TODO SER)**

 **CON EL AMOR QUE EN MÍ NACIÓ**

 **GRACIAS A ÉSTE GRAN PODER**

 **MI ESPÍRITU DE LUCHA ME**

 **GUIARÁ EN LAS BATALLAS**

 **SI ME ENFRENTO A RIVALES CON**

 **UN GRAN PODER, YO VENCERÉ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO DOKKAN DOKKAN ES**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS A LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **SOLO NO ESTOY, TENGO LA FE**

 **PARA VENCER (PARA VENCER)**

 **EN MÍ ESTÁ, DEL**

 **UNIVERSO TODO EL PODER**

 **CON ESTA LUZ, LA OBSCURIDAD**

 **SE ACABARÁ (SE ACABARÁ)**

 **SUEÑOS EN MÍ HARÁ BRILLAR**

 **PARA HACERLOS REALIDAD**

 **CONCENTRADO EN LA BATALLA,**

 **EL PODER EN MÍ AUMENTARA**

 **Y RECORRE POR MI CUERPO.**

 **¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FIN!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **MOMENTO DOKKAN DOKKAN ES**

 **DEL CIELO ALCANZAR Y**

 **JUNTOS LAS NUBES TOCAR**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL MAÑANA**

 **PARA ENCONTRAR AL FIN, ESE**

 **CAMINO QUE LLEVE A LA VERDAD…**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN SIN DUDARLO**

 **SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR LO**

 **QUE EL FUTURO TRAERÁ**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN VAMOS JUNTOS**

 **DOKKAN DOKKAN AL PARAÍSO**

 **¡Y HAGAMOS ESTALLAR, LA**

 **GENKIDAMA CON FUERZA, SIN DUDAR!**

 **¡Dragón SouL!**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior**

 **Goku fue a un mini universo creado, se dio cuenta que no había seres poderosos. Disfruto de matar humanos podridos, que daña el planeta con matanzas, hambrunas, violaciones etc.**

 **Goku también les mostro su poder para que sepa, que es un dios… al curar heridas como, regenerar miembros perdidos y les dio comida a los vagos.**

 **Mato y revivió eso los dejo con la idea que es el dios de la biblia que había muerto.**

 **Los demonios del clan gremory y sitri querían enfrentarlo y detenerlo. También aparición un demonio del clan fénix siendo ravel, tres Ángeles caídos, dos arcángeles que era los más poderoso y la mauo serafall leviatán.**

 **Daña rias y la hace creer que la volvió su esclava, usado un poder de parálisis. También torturo a kiba el caballero, la reina de rias y el peón usado una niebla que les muestra sus miedos y pesadillas que los torturara.**

 **Convirtió a kiba en una mujer llamada miza yuto a la que convirtió su esclava maid. Había atado koneko con unos hilos divinos y la había vuelto su amante con una técnica.**

 **Les DIO miza un regalo, Koneko, enmarañamiento grabiel Michael, raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt.**

 **Goku había robado el sacred gear del pervertido, ya que se dio cuenta que no merecía. Luego de eso provoco a serafall, la mato y revivió ya que le propuso algo a la hermana menor.**

 **Goku SE LLEVO miza la ONU, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Miguel, Tomoe, Koneko, sona, Tsubasa, serafall, RuRuKo Nimura, Tsubaki, Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai, enmarañamiento.**

* * *

 **Comienza capitulo**

 **Con rias**

Rias estaba con los ojos abierto, pensado por que no se la llevaron a ella y se llevaron a su amiga de la infancia sona como su caballero y torre.

Akeno: ara, ara ¿qué paso donde esta ese bastardo? ¡No sé lo que hizo pero me las pagara!

Saji: ¡Maldito goku te destruiré por robarte a kaichoi! No le perdono que se llevara a mis compañeras.

Saji desaparece en un círculo mágico del lugar, para regresar a su casa.

Rias: Maldito goku black, me las pagaras por robarte a koneko y kiba. No solo eso sino me humillo y todos ya que no les hicimos daño.

Issei: ¡Me las pagara ese bastardo! No puedo creer que me robara mí aparato sagrado, y no solo eso sino que se fue con la chica que me mato yuuma-chan.

 **Maldito goku no puedo creer que te llevaras a sona y no a mí – rias piensa enojada inflado su mejillas.**

 **Le reclamare por robarle a mi peón querido el sacred gear que tenía, cuando lo vea veras lo que te are goku.**

Rias: no te preocupes issei-san cuando lo volvamos a ver, le quitaremos tu sacred gear para que lo recuperes.

Akeno: ara, ara ¿bauchou como estas tan segura? que ese sujeto malvado te ara caso.

Issei: gracias bauchou espero recuperar mi guante y poder darle su merecido a ese bastardo.

Rias: vámonos y te aseguro akeno que él lo regresara.

Se van en un círculo mágico desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku está tranquilamente junto a las chicas demonio como las tres Ángeles caído y dos Ángeles.

Bueno chicas lamento haberles mostrado una de mis personalidades crueles y asustarlas, ya que yo tengo tres personalidades.

La primera de ellas es mi lado saiyajin, la segunda es mi personalidad de son goku y la ultima es mi lado de dios que odia a los humanos por las asquerosidades que han hecho.

Las chicas abren la boca sorprendidas por lo que escucharon del saiyajin, ya que no esperaba eso de él.

Gabriel: eso no importa papa yo todavía te quiero, yo veo que tu alma es tan pura. Si ahora te llamas goku eso no me importa, ya que tú me importas.

Miguel: si cierto yo también, te quiero mucho papa. Oh debería decir goku-kun ya que demuestra ser alguien bueno, si no nos habrías eliminado.

Raynare: goku-san yo te entiendo, que odies a los humanos que no son necesarios y daña este mundo.

Kalawarner: goku-san es verdad ya que tú has demostrado ser un dios digno, poderoso y amable.

Mittelt: Goku-kun tu eres alguien amable, capaz de destruir el mundo. Has demostrado ser alguien bueno con nosotras dándonos regalos como esta armadura.

Tomoe: goku-sama yo no te tengo rencor hacia ti, ya que si fueras alguien cruel ya estaríamos muertas. Tus nos diste una oportunidad.

Sona: yo no te guardo rencor goku-kun, ya que yo no veo que seas alguien malvado. Eres alguien increíble al revivir a mi hermana.

Tsubasa: goku-sama yo sé que, usted es alguien bueno. Yo estoy segura que no eres una mala persona.

Serafall: go-kun eres mi chico especial, yo te quiero mucho goku-kun te demostrare todo mi amor.

Ruruko: goku-sama yo también sé que es una buena persona, algo me lo dice y no importa que tenga tres personalidades.

Ravel: estoy muy agradecida que me dieras ese regalo que creaste siendo Boosted gear, espero que me dejes saber de ti goku-kun.

Miza: yo le serviré fielmente goku-san, estoy agradecida ya que me dio un poder increíble el de este guante.

Tsubaki: goku-sama nadie puede jugar a alguien sin antes haberlo conocido. Yo siento usted es una buena persona.

Reya: si cierto lo que dijo tsubaki-san, nosotras no te podemos juzgar. Yo sé que eres alguien bueno goku-kun.

Momo: goku-san usted es una buena persona yo de eso estoy segura, ya que lo demostró curado a persona y castigado. Yo nunca podría odiarlo.

Koneko: black-sama yo nunca podría odiarlo ya que usted me dio un regalo. Demostraste ser una buena persona, y no me mataste, eso lo aprecio mucho.

Goku/kakaroto/black: gracias chicas, eso me hace feliz que me acepte mis personalidades ya que yo las aprecio mucho.

Las chicas se sonrojara por las palabras del saiyajin definitivo dios.

Miguel: goku-kun quiero darte un regalo, que espero que lo aceptes.

Miguel saca una espada en una luz dorada. La espada tiene la apariencia de una espada europea con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura.

Miguel: toma quiero uses esta espada estoy segura, de que eres indicado para ser su portador.

Goku: está bien acepto eso, como regalo de una linda angelita como tu miguel-chan.

Goku agarra la espada que cambio de color siendo completamente dorado con partes azules, rojo rosa como la transformación de goku. la espada muestra una poderosa luz.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por el cambio de la espada, goku convoca el Boosted gear le cambio de color a negro y gemas que son del mismo color verde. Goku unió la espada dentro del guante y lo hace desaparecer.

Goku: hagamos una fiesta en mi casa para disfrutar.

Goku truena los dedos apareciendo dos bocinas que empieza a sonar la canción "In the end" de Linkin Park.

Las chicas baila junto a goku al rimo de la música, disfrutado de ese momento divertido.

Empieza con una cosa,  
no sé por qué,  
ni siquiera importa lo mucho que lo intentes,  
mantén eso en mente.  
Creé esta rima  
para explicar a su debido tiempo  
todo lo que sé, el tiempo es algo precioso,  
míralo pasar volando mientras el péndulo se balancea,  
míralo contando hacia atrás hasta el final del día.  
El reloj se lleva la vida ( _to tick away_ )  
es tan irreal,  
no estuve atento abajo ( _mirando al reloj de muñeca_ )  
mira el tiempo saliendo directamente por la ventana,  
intentando aguantar,  
pero ni siquiera lo sabía,  
lo malgasté todo solo para verte marchar,  
guardé todo dentro y aunque lo intenté,  
todo se derrumbó,  
lo que significó para mí,  
será finalmente un recuerdo del tiempo en el que...

Lo intenté con fuerza,  
y llegué tan lejos,  
pero al final,  
ni siquiera importa.  
Tenía que caer,  
para perderlo todo,  
pero al final,  
ni siquiera importa.

Empieza con una cosa,  
no sé por qué,  
ni siquiera importa lo mucho que lo intentes,  
mantén eso en mente.  
Creé esta rima  
para recordarme a mí mismo cómo  
de duro lo intenté.  
A pesar de cómo te estuviste burlando de mí,  
yo actuaba como si fuera parte de tu propiedad.  
Recordando todas las veces que peleaste conmigo,  
me sorprende  
que llegase tan lejos.  
Las cosas no son como eran antes,  
ya ni siquiera me reconocerías,  
no es que entonces me conocieras,  
pero todo eso vuelve a mí,  
al final.  
Guarde todo dentro y aunque lo intenté,  
todo se derrumbó,  
lo que significó para mí,  
será finalmente un recuerdo del tiempo en el que...

Lo intenté con fuerza,  
y llegué tan lejos,  
pero al final,  
ni siquiera importa.  
Tenía que caer,  
para perderlo todo,  
pero al final,  
ni siquiera importa.

Confié en ti,  
empujado tan lejos como puedo ir,  
y por todo esto,  
solo hay una cosa que deberías saber.  
Confié en ti,  
empujado tan lejos como puedo ir,  
y por todo esto,  
solo hay una cosa que deberías saber.

Lo intenté con fuerza,  
y llegué tan lejos,  
pero al final,  
ni siquiera importa.  
Tenía que caer,  
para perderlo todo,  
pero al final,  
ni siquiera importa.

 **Canción HERO de skillet**

Estoy sólo a un paso.  
Estoy sólo a un respiro.  
Perdiendo mí fe hoy.  
[Cayendo en el borde hoy]

Soy sólo un hombre.  
No un súper héroe.  
[No soy un súper héroe]  
Alguien que me salve del odio.

Es sólo otra guerra.  
Sólo otra familia desgarrada.  
[Cayendo de mí fe hoy]  
Sólo a un paso del borde.  
Es sólo otro día en el mundo en que vivimos.

[Estribillo]  
Necesito a un héroe que me salve ahora  
Necesito a un héroe [Salva mi vida ahora]  
Necesito un héroe que me salve la vida.  
Un héroe me salvará [justo a tiempo]

Tengo que pelear hoy.  
Para vivir otro día.  
Hablando con mi mente hoy  
[Mi voz será escuchada hoy]

Tengo que hacer una jugada  
Pero soy simplemente un hombre.  
[No soy un súper héroe]  
Mi voz será escuchada hoy

Es sólo otra guerra.  
Sólo otra familia desgarrada.  
[Mi voz será escuchada hoy]  
Es otro asesinato.  
Comienza la cuenta para destruirnos.

[Estribillo]

Necesito a un héroe que me salve ahora  
Necesito a un héroe justo a tiempo.  
Sálvame justo a tiempo.  
Sálvame justo a tiempo.

Quién peleará por lo correcto?  
Quién nos ayudará a sobrevivir?  
Estamos en la pelea de nuestras vidas  
[y no estamos listos para morir]

Quién peleará por los débiles?  
Quién los hará creer?  
Tengo un héroe [Tengo un héroe]  
Viviendo en mí.

No voy pelear por lo correcto.  
Hoy está hablando mi mente.  
Y su me mata ésta noche  
[Estaré listo para morir]

Un héroe no tiene miedo de dar su vida.  
Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo.

[Estribillo]

Necesito un héroe.  
Quién peleará por lo correcto?  
Quién nos ayudará a sobrevivir?

Necesito un héroe.  
Quién peleará por los débiles?  
Quién los hará creer?  
Necesito un héroe.  
Necesito un héroe.

Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo.

 **Las chicas se divertía en la fiesta en la mansión del saiyajin, comiendo y bailado con goku que también baila con ellas.**

Goku se dio cuenta que koneko está algo raro, decidió hablar con ella en privado y dejo copias del junto a las chicas.

Goku se acercó a koneko que estaba comiendo dulces.

 **Que pasa koneko-chan, si quieres hablar con migo, sigue en privado en mi habitación.**

Está bien goku-kun hablemos entonces, ya que tengo algo importante que decirte.

Goku la lleva a su habitación, ravel los sigue sigilosamente ya que tiene curiosidad.

* * *

 **Dentro de la habitación**

 **Goku entra junto a koneko, dándose cuenta que ella tiene una mirada algo triste. Ravel entro dentro de armario para ver lo que dice.**

Veras goku-kun yo siento que seré castigada por rias, usted cree que soy débil. Si te muestro algo que pensarías de mí, pensarías que soy un monstruo que merece ser eliminado.

Goku: escucha koneko-chan muéstrame y quiero ver eso, yo sé que eres fuerte.

Koneko le muestra su lado nekomata, sus orejas y cola. Ella está nerviosa pensado que goku la rechazaría.

Escucha koneko-chan yo no podría odiarte y despreciarte, sé que eres muy adorable ahora con esa forma eres más linda. Si la hija de puta de rias, se atreve a atacarte yo la matare ya que tú eres importantes. Le dice goku mostrado una parte de black y kakaroto.

La chica se sonrojo gustándole lo que dijo el saiyajin, sintiéndose feliz.

Escucha déjame mostrarte algo y quiero contarte algo de mi raza saiyajin. El saiyajin le muestra su cola de mono, que la sorprendió por esa cola.

Mi raza cuando ve la luna llena libera su máximo poder y nos convertimos en simio incrementado el poder de un saiyajin por 10. Yo nunca la controle, por error mate a mi abuelito. Quiero que entiendas que si me transformo que me cortes mi cola, me tienes miedo ahora koneko-chan.

Yo nunca podría odiarte, tú has demostrado ser alguien bueno con migo y yo te acepto.

Goku le acaricia la cabeza viendo que ella se sonrojo por la caricias del saiyajin. Ya entiendo tu poder es más fuerte en esa forma, deberías usarlo y no contenerlo para cuando te entrene y seas más fuerte.

Goku besa a koneko acostándola en la cama acariciándola, ella se deja acariciar sonrojada gustándole. Quieres que tengamos relaciones sexuales ya que yo no puedo forzarte.

Si por favor goku-kun hazme tuya, quiero que lo hagas por mí.

* * *

 **Limón**

 **Goku le quita la camisa, como la falda dejándola en ropa interior que es de color blanco como su sostén.**

 **Goku la besa en el cuello, como sus labios y le quita el sostén acariciado las tetas en crecimiento. El saiyajin la besa apasionadamente como baja hasta sus tetas, acariciándole las tetas.**

 **Goku pasa una mano dentro de la bragas que esta mojadas tocado su coño, sigue besado unos minutos todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a las bragas que se las quita.**

 **El saiyajin se acerca a el coño húmedo y lo empieza a lamer dándose cuenta que tiene un sabor dulce, que le gusto a el saiyajin.**

 **A, a, a, a, a, a, a, a-g goku-mil de la mejor de goku goku Siente muy bien se. Lo mejor de lo mejor de la nya nya nya nya nya nya mejor de la nya.**

 **Eso me gusta mi linda gatita, que maúlles y gimas ya que te ves tan adorable. Goku se levanta y se acerca el cuello de la gata clavándole los diente y marcándola como suya, lame la sangre de la marca.**

 **Goku se quita la camisa como pantalón quedado en calzoncillos, koneko tenía un hilo de sangre de la nariz viendo el cuerpo semi desnudo. Él se abalanzó sobre ella besándola, para aprovechar un poco más de ese momento.**

 **Koneko-chan quieres que sigamos, ya que no te obligare a lo que sigue ya que será doloroso para ti. Por eso te pregunto si quieres que paren.**

 **La chica coloca una mano en su mejilla acariciándola, koneko sonríe sonrojada sorprendiendo a goku. Escucha goku-kun yo quiero que sigas, ya quiero darte mi primera vez demostrándote mi amor. ¿Por favor sigue, quiero sentirte?**

 **Escucha koneko si te duele me dices, para detenerme. La nekomata asistió.**

 **Goku muestra una sonrisa de felicidad y le acaricia la mejilla. El saiyajin se quita los calzoncillos, mostrado su tercera pierna 37 cm que sorprendió a la nekomata por el enorme miembro del saiyajin.**

 **Acerca el miembro tocado, el coño rosado virgen. Goku lo mueve tocado la entrada del coño que está húmedo, ella dan pequeño gemidos.**

 **Lo introduce lentamente metiendo la mitad del miembro, koneko dan gemidos y gritos de dolor. La nekomata le sale sangre de su coño mientras la penetra en su himen roto, ella aguanta el dolor en las embestidas lentas.**

 **Goku acaricia los pechos en desarrollo de koneko, haciendo que gima más fuerte y de quejidos de dolor. Los ojos de koneko cambiaron a corazones de color blanco.**

 **Ah ah ah ah duele duele duele ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, es enorme tu polla ah. Quieres que me pare de moverme.**

 **Por favor g-goku-kun sigue por favor ah ah ah ah ah ah, se siente bien ah ah ah ah ah ah.**

 **Goku se mueve un poco dentro de koneko haciendo que giman fuerte de placer. Koneko dan fuerte gemido corriéndose, llegado a su clímax. Ella respira mucho sonrojada y sudado.**

 **El saiyajin coloca a koneko en la posición del kamasutra La fusión. Orgasmos más rápidos y fáciles de conseguir para ella. Partiendo de la posición de 'La Araña', el saiyajin levanta las piernas sobre sus hombros para aumentar la tensión muscular. Al mantener su culo en posición elevada, lo tendrá mucho más fácil para empujar y, por tanto, llegar más rápido al orgasmo.**

 **Para esta postura, el hombre se sienta echado su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás y apoyado sus manos al costado del cuerpo. Las piernas puedes estirarse o flexionarse según la comodidad que se dispoga y la cabeza puede estar relajada. La mujer asumiendo el rol activo de la ocasión, pasa sus piernas por encima de su compañero y apoya sus brazos atrás del cuerpo.**

 **Goku la besa en los labios, se mueve penetrándola algo rápido y disfrutado del movimiento. Koneko gime fuerte de placer sintiéndose excitada, siguieron así por horas y el saiyajin se corre. En el coño húmedo de la neko.**

 **Goku coloca a cuatro patas a koneko y acerca su polla penetrándola, haciendo que den un grito de dolor. Algo de sangre sale del trasero al ser penetrado, goku van más rápido haciendo que gima de placer.**

 **Koneko dan fuertes gemidos corriendo junto a goku, que le llena el trasero de semen. El saiyajin acaricia la cola y oreja y cola de koneko que cae exhausta.**

* * *

 **Fin de lemon**

 **Algo de semen sale del coño y ano de koneko, goku tapa a koneko para que no se resfrié.**

El saiyajin se coloca una bata negra sonriendo al ver que es muy linda y adorable.

Ravel que escucho toda la conversación y vio todo desde el armario, estaba sonrojada y esperaba no ser descubierta.

Estaba celosa por lo que vio, ya que quería también darle su primera vez al saiyajin.

 **No es justo que esa chica neko tuviera goku, para ella. Piensa ravel celosa.**

Goku abre el armario y se dan cuenta de la demonio fénix, ravel está nerviosa al ser descubierta. Goku fije una sonrisa burlona a la demonio, la chica está asustada.

 **Oye que haces ravel-chan te gusto lo que viste que estas celosa.**

La chica del armario asustada pensado que morirá, por chismosa.

Discúlpame goku-san yo no planeaba eso, solo tenía curiosidad de lo que dirías a la chica neko. Por favor no me mates.

Goku/kakarato/black: oh tranquila no te matare, ya que eres alguien importante para mí.

Gracias goku-san eso me hace feliz.

Aunque mereces un castigo ravel-chan, por espiar ya que la curiosidad mato al gato. El saiyajin muestra su personalidad de black asustándola.

Goku la besa apasionadamente tomándola por sorpresa, y le quita el vestido que usaba dejándola en ropa interior que es de color amarrillo.

Se separa y ella esta sonrojada gustándole el beso, que le dio dios saiyajin. Como me castigara goku-san, debo decir que estoy feliz que me demuestre su amor.

Oh simple mi pequeña y adorable chica fénix te are gritar de placer disfrutado.

* * *

 **2 limón**

 **Goku se quita la bata, mostrado su tercera pierna, el saiyajin introduce su miembro en la boca de ravel. Se lo mete profundo, ravel lo lamen con lengua la mitad que entro.**

 **Goku le quita el sostén dejado ver sus tetas talla C. goku acaricia las tetas, ravel siente las caricias gimiendo y lamiendo lentamente.**

 **Ravel mueve su lengua de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, llenándolo de saliva y gustándole algo del pre-semen que sale de la punta.**

 **Glup glub ah ah glub glub glub glub ah ah ah glub glup glup ah ah. esto se siente raro y me gusta lamer la verga de goku-san demostrándole mi amor.**

 **Piensa ravel lamiendo el miembro, se lo tuvo que sacar por falta de aire y volvió a metérselo.**

 **El saiyajin siente la mitad de su miembro húmedo, sonriendo expulsado semen de la polla de goku. ravel trata de tragarse todo el semen, pero no pudo y se desborda de su boca a sus tetas, ella se traga el que tiene en la boca gustándole ya que tiene un sabor dulce.**

 **Goku saca su miembro de la boca de ravel, se coloca en una silla grande cómoda sentándose, el saiyajin y quitándole las bragas a la demonio. El saiyajin la sienta en sus piernas en la posición El trono del rey.**

 **Goku esta sentado en el borde del sofa apoyando los pies en el suelo y manteniendo la espalda recta. Ravel se acomoda sobre su pareja, sentándose sobre sus piernas de manera que se coloque dándole la espalda a él.**

 **Ravel mantiene las piernas juntas e inclinar el cuerpo ligeramente hacia un lado para facilitar la penetración. Goku la besa en el cuello como le muerde marcándola y lamiendo la herida, ravel grita de dolor y gimen al sentir la enorme anaconda del saiyajin en su intimida.**

 **Sangre sale de la raja al romperse su himen.**

 **Ah ah ah duele, duele ah ah uh uh ah uh auh ah duele tu enorme cosa. Ah ah ah ah ah es gigante tu Anaconda ah ah duele.**

 **El saiyajin cambia de posición para que ella este de frente, cerca de su rostro. Ella salta sintiendo el enorme miembro en la posición, goku besa en los labios como mejillas a ravel, la siguen penetrado dándole duro y disfrutado de los dulces gemidos.**

 **Se le paso el dolor, cambiado a placer teniendo corazones amarrillos en los ojos como lagrimas que sale.**

 **Ah ah ah ah uh uh ah ah ah uh goku-san goku-san, ah ah ah ah ah ah uh uh uh uh uh. Sigue por favor métemelo más adentro quiero sentirte dentro mío y estemos juntos.**

 **El saiyajin sonríe y se lo mete más profundo tocado su útero con su Anaconda, la demonio abre los ojos saliéndoles algunas lágrimas. Dan gemidos más fuertes gustándoles sentir la tercera pierna, ravel tiene las piernas temblado del dolor y algo de líquido seminal sale del coño penetrado de arriba abajo.**

 **Ravel siente una oleada de placer estado locamente excitada, también esta sudado en su cuerpo.**

 **¡Lo mejor de, una clase, una clase! Goku mejor de lo mejor de goku goku goku mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de goku goku goku una.**

 **El saiyajin la besa apasionadamente a su presa, en los labios, pechos. Disfrutado de los gemidos de placer y al ver como se retuerce del placer gimiendo y diciendo su nombre, goku libera una gran cantidad de semen en el coño de ravel.**

 **Ravel dan fuertes gemidos y una cara pervertida, temblado su cuerpo.**

 **Se acuesta en el suelo, y le vuelve a meter su polla en el coño. Hace la posición Del misionero. Mueve sus caderas lascivamente penetrándola velozmente, la chica fénix gimen fuerte de placer moviendo de izquierda a derecha. Algo de sudor sale de sus cuerpos que gimen de placer juntos, se escucha los sonidos de jugo vaginales al penétrala.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku ah ah ah ah, goku ah ah goku goku sigue por favor dame duro.**

 **Goku la penetra más fuerte y aumenta la velocidad de las penetradas. El saiyajin la hace llegar al clímax liberado su semilla, ravel dan un fuerte gemido cayendo agotada.**

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Goku saca su polla que saca algo de semen de ella, la carga en sus brazos y la acuesta junto a koneko. El saiyajin se acuesta con ellas, haciendo que koneko esté en la derecha y ravel a la izquierda.

 **goku Punto De Vista**

Estas dos tenían estrechos sus ricos coños, que disfrute tocarlas y escuchar sus gemidos.

Mis deseos sexuales esta mil veces más fuerte, seguro fue porque cuando hice el ritual saiyajin dios. Como la fusión de mis personalidades black y kakaroto, me cogeré a las otras chicas disfrutado a mis chicas.

Me gusta ver a una chica gritar de placer y mostrar mi lado saiyajin que las dejaras agotadas. Soy el saiyajin el más poderoso, como el más guapo que tendrá lo que quiere, me are más fuerte que ese estúpido dios gato.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

Las chicas tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostro, estado desnudas abrazo a su hombre de pelo punta. Las dos demonios que tiene el Boosted gear artificial, que les creo goku.

Ambas abre los ojos toca el pecho musculoso, con algunas cicatrices. Las dos demonios se sonrojaron y pasaron sus manos tocado el miembro, despertado a el saiyajin.

Las dos se mira liberado rayo de sus ojos, en celo. Aprovecha y les mete dedo en el coño de ambas haciendo que giman de placer.

 **Kakaroto: Oiga hermosuras no crees que es algo temprano para eso que hicimos.**

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron por lo que dijo el saiyajin, ya que admite que le gusto lo de la noche.

Koneko: goku-kun lo siento es que sitio doloroso, pero a la vez muy bien.

Ravel: goku-san si es verdad se sentía fantástico sentirte dentro mío.

Goku se levantó junto a las que las cargo como princesa en sus brazos, creo una copia que carga a koneko y el original tiene a ravel. Ambas demonios esta sonrojadas, el saiyajin se baña junto a las dos chicas que no puede mover las piernas ya que les duele.

Después de bañarse y estar limpio goku y su copia las lleva junto a las chicas al comedor, cuando llego las otras chicas esta celosas al ver tal escena. El saiyajin supremo las calmo, se pusieron a comer.

Goku demuestra su enorme apetito saiyajin comiendo mucho a una gran velocidad, disfrutado el alimento preparado por las chicas.

Todas las chicas menos ravel y koneko: ¿Qué te parece, te gusta lo que preparamos? Goku-san/kun. Espero que te haya gustado padre.

Goku/kakaroto/black: si estuvo muy delicioso la comida que prepararon. Espero que siga así ya que me gustaría seguir, probar sus deliciosos platillos de hermosas chicas como ustedes.

Las chicas que le cocinaron se sonrojaron saliéndole humo de la cabeza, tiene una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Al saber que el hombre saiyajin más fuerte le gusta su comida preparada por amor.

Después de reposar goku, el saiyajin estiro los músculos y haciendo aparecer muñequeras de acero de 1000 toneladas en las piernas y brazos. Las chicas se sorprendieron que goku tiene muñequeras de acero, al hacerlo aparecer ya que no esperaba a algún ser que incremente su poder así.

Kakaroto que usa el cuerpo de goku, ahora entro a una habitación de la casa indestructible con gravedad aumentada 1000 veces. Las chicas lo sigue pero el saiyajin se cerró la puerta haciendo aparecer un holograma que le mostrara la batalla a las chicas.

* * *

 **Con goku campo de batalla**

Bien veamos usare la transformación de Super Saiya-jin Dai San Dankai para dominarla y perfeccionar para que sea rápido.

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh raghhhhhhhhhh!

La habitación que era toda blanca como la habitación del tiempo, cambio a negro siendo rodeado en rayos.

El saiyajin En esta etapa, es similar en apariencia a la forma del Super Saiyajin Legendario. La piel del Saiyajin puede ser ligeramente roja debido al aumento de la circulación de la sangre y los músculos aumentan el tamaño hasta el punto máximo. El aura ya no es corriente, pero flamea hacia el exterior, con los aumentos repentinos de la bio-electricidad, cada vez más frecuentes.

Koneko que puede sentir el ki se sorprendió, al igual que las chicas ya que sitiero el monstruoso ki del saiyajin que aumento por los cielos. Las otras facciones sitiero la energías y decidieron ver usado una bola de cristal, o abriendo un brecha que les muestra…

Ophis la dragona del infinito sitio una enorme energía y abriendo una brecha que le muestra a el saiyajin. Rosa lucifer la portadora del dragón celestial, que observa sorprendida e interesada ya que estaba cerca de ophis.

El saiyajin hace aparecer a un ejército de metal cooler, el saiyajin ataca a cada uno de los metal cooler. Goku recibe daño a propósito recibiendo zenkai, kakaroto sonríe golpeado a cada metal que los daña.

A 50 les saco partes como piernas y brazos, con patadas y golpes. Los metal cooler, se regenera haciéndose fuertes acorralándolo y agarrándolo del cuello. Goku le dan, a uno un fuerte codazo destruyéndole la cabeza y lo elimina con una bola de ki… goku se mueve esquivado múltiples golpes, pero su cuerpo se empieza a cansar por las desventaja de la transformación.

Los 569 metal cooler, le laza Supernova cada uno de los cooler. El hermano de freezer hace que goku se mueva corriendo en la tierra, como volado y haciendo volteretas.

El cuerpo del saiyajin sudada mucho, uno de los metal cooler dispara su rayo de la muerte en las piernas del saiyajin haciendo que caiga. Todas las Supernova lo golpea, goku trata de devolvérselas con sus manos desnudas.

Kakaroto se enoja mucho liberado más energía de su cuerpo, una energía verde sale de su cuerpo incrementado a cada segundo.

 **¡Malditos no permitiré que siga, ya que liberare más energía!**

La musculatura de goku cambia es excesiva en este estado, supera a la adquirida como Super Saiyajin Segundo Grado, pero la velocidad no se ve afectada. Una característica sobresaliente es que para compensar el incremento de masa muscular, incluso llega a duplicar su altura original, algo que no sucede con el Super Saiyajin Segundo Grado ni el Super Saiyajin Tercer Grado. Los ojos se quedan en blanco.

Esto se convierte en una similitud con el momento en que Goku es cegado por la rabia durante su primera transformación en Super Saiyajin. Otra diferencia entre estado y los de un Super Saiyajin es que el aura es de tono verdoso la cabellera que muestra al transformarse es verde. Además al utilizar esta transformación el usuario hace una especie de cambio de piel eliminando la antigua y cambiándola por una con mayor musculatura y tamaño.

Libera un fuerte rugido al aumentar su poder igualado a wiss en un 40% destruye las energías aniquilado las Supernova con los metal cooler. Energía que explota destruye a los cooler, kakaroto libera la energía acumulado de color verde destruyendo las partes.

Goku deja de usar esa transformación como el Super Saiya-jin Dai San Dankai, se quita la camisa mostrado que esta sangrado. Goku grita volviendo a la transformación musculosa y haciendo movimientos golpeado para aumentar velocidad estado herido.

Las chicas estaba preocupadas viendo el daño que recibió, ophis se interesó en el al igual que unas chicas que observa a el saiyajin.

Bien es hora de usar esto Boosted gear. Aparece el guante rojo del dragón.

 **Voz de dragon: Welsh Dragon Over Booster Balance Breaker.**

Se Activa la armadura Balance Breaker. Crea una Armadura de Dragón Rojo con joyas verdes que cubre el cuerpo del usuario. Esta armadura tiene un para las rojas de energía. La armadura cambia de color a dorado para luego quedarse de color negro completamente y las gemas de color verde.

Todos los observadores esta sorprendidos por eso. Ya que se duplico el poder al usar el Balance Breaker y cambiándolo a dos modos, siendo dorado y negro. Cambiándole el color original que puede usar.

 **fem Ddraig: increíble el nivel de poder de mi compañero aumento, y no solo eso sino que sabe usar mi poder. Veo que el seria mi mejor portador y el más fuerte.**

¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost! ¡ Boost!

Goku acumula una gran cantidad de energía que aumento la energía la paso, a las alas de la armadura que esta por liberarse.

Black: ¡Kaaaaaaa! ¡meeeee! ¡Haaaaaaaa! ¡meeeeeeee! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Goku libera la energía de las alas, se mueve velozmente superior a velocidad de la luz estiro los brazos. Goku sonríe oscuramente teniendo los brazos estirados, recibe sus ataques sorprendiendo a todos.

El ataque lo impacto destruyéndole la armadura cayendo al suelo con mucha sangre, black sonríe.

Jajajajaja esto me ara más fuerte, seguiré así para ser más fuerte.

Los seres, dioses, y las chicas que lo observa. Se pone a pensar por que se atacó el mismo en el cuerpo.

El cuerpo del saiyajin se cura velozmente en una luz oscura, sanado sus heridas rápidamente obteniendo un zenkai. Todos sitiero el incremento brutal de energía del saiyajin en estado base.

El saiyajin se quita las pesas de entrenamiento y sintiendo el aumento de poder sonriendo oscuramente. Liberado una enorme aura oscura que cubrió la habitación, todos se perturbaron por tal energía oscura y aura que esta expulsado.

Jajajajajaja mi poder aumento más jajajaja, es hora de liberar esta energía y la guardare un 2% en una vasija haaaaaaaaa.

Goku sonrió oscuramente creado una vasija donde guardo algo de su ki que no nesitara y guardado la energía en la vasija de color blanco. Creo otra vasija y dando un poco más de energía que entro dentro de la vasija, dejado escondido todo su poder.

Todos se sorprendieron por eso lo que acaba de ver, al darse cuenta de la expulsión de energía y que la guardo.

Goku sale con las dos vasija que brillan en sus mano, saliendo de la habitación. Deja de ver todo ya que se dieron cuenta que termino el saiyajin.

Las chicas se acercaron preocupadas a el saiyajin, dándose cuenta que las heridas esta curada y observa el perfecto pecho musculoso haciendo que les salga sangre. Goku hace aparecer una camisa negra como la que usaba black, calmo a las chicas que trajo.

Chicas: goku-san/kun/sama, se siente bien después de recibir ese ataque directo.

Goku: tranquilas chicas solo, recibí daño para este entrenamiento y volverme más fuerte.

Las chicas se calmaron un poco, goku abre las vasijas y les tira la energía que expulso de las vasijas haciendo que ellas aumente un poco su poder. No está acostumbradas a tal energía en sus cuerpo, el saiyajin guarda la vasijas y se fijó que las chicas esta sudado al no estar acostumbradas a tal energía.

 **Niveles de poder de las chicas (nota de autor la cantidad que le pogo es no tan exagerada ya que le incluí el poder de goku base):**

 **Miza yuto 300**

 **Miza yuto Boosted gear 350**

 **Raynare 320**

 **Raynare armadura de Pegaso 380**

 **Mittelt 310**

 **Mittelt armadura de fénix 380**

 **Kalawarner 320**

 **Kalawarner armadura cisne negro 400**

 **Koneko 330**

 **Koneko Boosted gear 405**

 **Ravel 350**

 **Ravel Boosted gear 420**

 **Gabriel 450**

 **Gabriel armadura dorada de leo 500**

 **Miguel 460**

 **Miguel armadura dorada de sagitario 520**

 **Tomoe Meguri 250**

 **Sona sitri 370**

 **Serafall 450**

 **Tsubasa Yura 240**

 **Ruruko Nimura 260**

 **Tsubaki Shinra 300**

 **Reya Kusaka 220**

 **Momo Hanakai 260**

Las chicas sitiero su aumento de energía, se dieron cuenta de la energía que les regalo goku. Sitiero la energía oscura como calidez.

Miguel y Gabriel se fueron al cielo para explicarles a los demás Ángeles, se despidieron ambas chicas para volver a venir. Se fuero en una luz dorada las Ángeles.

Raynare, mittelt y kalarner se decidieron quedar a vivir ahí, ya que goku trajo sus ropas y cosas.

Sona y sus grupos se fueron a sus casas ya que era un sábado, decidieron cambiarse de ropa. Ellas se fuero un círculo mágico del clan sitri.

Ravel se fue en un círculo mágico a el inframundo, para la mansión donde está su familia y buscar alguna cosa.

Koneko y miza yuto hicieron lo mismo yéndose a su casa a recoger algunas cosas, para entrenar con el saiyajin.

Goku se fue de la mansión para pasear y conseguir algo para zeno-sama y lo entretenga.

* * *

 **Con goku**

El camina tranquilo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, relajado él saiyajin se dio cuenta que está siendo vigilado

Algunos de los humanos reconocieron a el saiyajin dios, ya que les parecía imponente y fuerte.

 **Rias murmurado: esta tan relajado, donde estará koneko y yuto. Por qué no me llevo ese idiota de goku-san y si se llevó a sona como a las caídas.**

 **Akeno murmurado: ese monstruo esta tan relajado, se ve que no le preocupamos nosotros. Rias en que piensa yo no creo, ese sujeto esté interesado en ella.**

 **Issei murmurado: bastardo no te perdono que me robara mi guante rojo, no solo eso que me lo quito. Sino que me dio uno "que me envenena".**

 **Goku pensamiento: que puede entretener a zeno-sama, quizás le lleve videojuegos, juguetes y una televisión.**

Auch ahhhh…

Goku escucha el gemido de exclamación de una chica, con la que choco al no estar pendiente.

Con una linda chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás. Los senos, suyos parecen ser uno de los más "modestos" y en crecimiento.

Su traje principal consiste en un traje de monja azul oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles en azul claro, un sachel marrón colgado a la derecha de la cadera (donde ella tiene su Biblia), y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón de X. Ella también lleva un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello.

Goku se acerca a la monja ayudándola a pararse y recoger las ropas que había caído. La monja de cabello rubio guardo sus cosas en la maleta.

Goku: ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento por chocarme estaba distraído.

Muchas gracias.

El velo se van volado mostrado su hermoso rostro, el saiyajin atrapa el velo entregándoselo.

 **Pensamiento de black: que hermosura, perfecta creada por los dioses. siento que esta chica ha sufrido en el pasado, estoy seguro que goku y kakaroto se dieron cuenta de lo que sufrió… yo ya me di cuenta al ver su pasado muy bien pobre chica.**

Muchas gracias.

¡Aagh! Parece que… parece que me he perdido.

¿Estás de vacaciones?

No te equivocas. Fui trasladada a la iglesia de esta ciudad. Así que eres hermana. Eso explica tu atuendo.

Me alegra haber encontrado con un hombre tan amable como tú. Esto debe ser la voluntad de dios, ¿verdad?

Si eso creo… ¿te pasa algo?

No nada, solo que me distraje pensado en algo.

Ambos escucha a un niño llorar y se acerca… dándose cuenta de un niño que se dañó la rondilla.

Monja: Si eres un chico, no debes llorar por un rasguño como este.

Usa un extraño poder de color verde de sus manos, curado la herida. El saiyajin se sorprendió por eso, preguntándose que es.

 **Goku pensamiento: tiene una habilidad como la de dende pero no es tan rápida como la de él.**

Goku: Su herida se curó.

Monja: Listo, tu herida a sanado. Discúlpame.

Saca su lengua divertida, a el saiyajin y cierra los ojos.

El niño se fue junto a su mama, que miraba de mala forma a la forma… ya que pensó que era una bruja.

kakaroto envió a una copia y mato a la madre junto a su hijo… en un callejo de la ciudad donde no sería visto.

Goku siguió caminado tranquilamente junto a la monja de cabello rubio, la monja que sentía al saiyajin como alguien confiable le cuenta su historia. La monja le cuenta, que fue expulsada de la iglesia al curar a un demonio con su poder.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta que fuero los humanos injusto con ella… fue muy cruel de su parte hacerle eso y juzgarla pensado que es una bruja, al curar a un demonio.

El saiyajin le acaricia la cabeza haciendo que se sonroje. La monja se puso nerviosa al sentir su corazón latiendo.

Monja: Te sorprendí

Oh no para nada, además yo conozco a alguien que puede curar también como tú.

La monja se sorprendió.

Monja: Es un poder fantástico que me otorgo dios. Si… fantástico.

Oye no te pongas así por tener un poder, así deberías estar feliz de poder curar a herido. Deja que te cuente algo yo viví solo con mi abuelo y que me sentía muy triste al no poder conocer a mis padres… para demostrarle el poder que tengo, escucha deberías estar feliz.

Se sorprendió la monja sonrojándose, sintiendo una extraña sensación que la ayuda a sentirse bien. Los demonios que espía no escucharon ya que el saiyajin, se aseguró de hacer que solo lo escuche la monja.

¡Ah! ese es el lugar, ¿verdad?

Si esa es la iglesia de esta ciudad. Es la única que veo.

¡Gracias a dios! De verdad que me has salvado.

Sigamos entonces. Me gustaría compensarte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Claro por supuesto, yo no rechazaría nunca a una invitación, de una linda y adorable chica como tú.

La monja se sonroja por el cumplido.

Eso me hace feliz… es un gusto soy Asia argento. Dime hacia asia, por favor.

Hola soy son goku black… dime goku.

Goku-san. Estoy feliz de conocer a alguien tan amable y dulce como tú, después de haber llegado a Japón.

Si bueno, eso me halaga Asia-chan… y me alegra conocer tan linda, amable y dulce como tú.

Akeno y rias piensa que eso es peligro, que alguien tan fuerte se una a los caídos. El pervertido issei esta celoso llorado, viendo que una linda chica esta junto a el saiyajin.

El saiyajin entra junto a Asia en la iglesia, goku se dio cuenta que está dañado esa iglesia con vidrios rotos y bancos rotos.

Asia fue a una cocina de la iglesia para preparar algo de té y galletas para el saiyajin que se sentado relajado pensado.

 **Debo encontrar una forma de mesclar mis energías de ki divino, ya que mi poder sigue incrementado y eso me emociona bastante. Tuve que liberar esa energía que aumente dándosela a las chicas, ya que no lo necesitaba. Piensa goku.**

La monja de cabello rubio regresa en unos minutos con una charola de té caliente con galletas de vainilla y chocolate.

Aquí esta goku-san espero que te guste él te y galletas.

Goku agarra la taza probándolo junto a la galletas… como tiene parte de black le gusto el sabor del te ya que tiene un sabor único, y le gusto también las galletas.

Asia-chan él te qué hiciste tiene un sabor único que me relaja, y las galletas esta deliciosas.

Asia se sonroja feliz por el cumplido del saiyajin. Ella sonríe feliz.

Vaya que tenemos aquí esta estúpida monja junto con un demonio.

Estúpida monja que haces socializado con un demonio, deberías estar junto con raynare.

Monja idiota no puedo creer que traigas un enemigo a nuestro territorio.

Asia está asustado al escuchar la voz de tres hombres, goku esta serio y observa a la puerta un humano y dos caído.

Freed Sellzen Es un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, viste como un sacerdote, y con su peculiar sonrisa psicópata.

Dohnaseek es un hombre Ángel caido de mediana edad con el pelo negro corto y los ojos azul oscuro.

Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina violeta pálida sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un ascot a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros y un sombrero negro.

El tercer hombre es un Ángel caído de 7 alas de piel oscura, usado ropas negras.

Dohnaseek lazo una laza de luz azul y el otro caído hizo lo mismo, enviándolo a la monja. La perforaron en el estómago cayendo al suelo y escupiendo algo de sangre.

Kakaroto tomo el control enojado sonriendo fríamente y sudado, se acerca a ella… le saca las lazas provocado que salga mucha sangre, el saiyajin la cura si problema.

Goku-san como hiciste eso, casi estaba a punto de morir.

Es una de mis habilidades, no te preocupes descansa y cierras los ojos no quiero que veas lo que are.

Asia cierra los ojos, haciéndole caso y asintiendo.

Ok asquerosas basuras quienes son ustedes antes de que los mate, ya que no perdonare que atacar a Asia-chan.

Soy Freed Sellzen asqueroso demonio, no necesitas saberlo.

Yo soy Dohnaseek te are sufrir y como arrepentir. No te creas asqueroso humano.

Y yo soy dust te eliminare bastardo, para que sufras.

Les are pasar un mal rato y arrepentirse asquerosas basuras.

Sus ojos cambia a negro, su cuerpo es rodeado en una extraña sustancia negra en todo el cuerpo. Pareciendo un monstruo que los asusto, haciendo que sude nerviosos.

Venom goku: ¡Grrrrohhhhhhhhhhh! JAJAJAJAJA LOS ARE ARREPENTIRSE DE ATACAR A ASIA-CHAN.

Habla con una voz tenebrosa y dio un fuerte rugido de bestia, que asustaría a cualquier ser incluso a demonios.

Freed se lazo sobre el usado su espada de luz, y Dohnaseek laza múltiples lazas de luz. El saiyajin destruye las lazas de luz usado tentáculos que la destruye, agarra a el sacerdote cortándole el brazo derecho.

Lo envía volado fuera y se come el brazo, freed no se quiso levantarse largándose con una granada de luz. Agarra a él caído de sobrero que le laza muchas lazas de luz, estaba agotado al usar mucha energía mágica.

Kakaroto sonríe oscuramente, le pega un fuerte puñetazo perforado el pecho del caído… lo tira al suelo sonriendo oscuramente sacándole los órganos y comiéndoselos haciendo una masacre con el cuerpo de Dohnaseek. Convierte sus manos en garras destrozado el cuerpo en trozos del caído riéndose oscuramente.

Dust aguanta las gana de vomitar, se dio cuenta que sino usa su habilidad morirá.

 **Dust pensamiento: demonios ese sujeto es un monstruo, tendré que usar mi habilidad de robar energía.**

El Ángel caído levanta sus manos concentra energía y le empieza a robar energía a el saiyajin. El saiyajin se levanta dándose cuenta que el caído le esta robado energía de su cuerpo.

Venom goku: asi que quieres robarme energía, entonces tómala asquerosa basura.

Libera su aura oscura, haciendo que el cuerpo del caído se infle por tanta energía que no aguanta su cuerpo. Kakaroto convierte su mano en una espada cortándolo por la mitad como carne… le arranca la cabeza y le saca el corazón como órganos comiéndoselos y salpicado de sangre.

El saiyajin sonríe y escribe con la sangre en las paredes, también cuelga las cabeza de los caídos. El mensaje dice estúpidos demonios chismosos, les gusto el espectáculo que ven jajajajaja… no te creas rias gremory tu no me interesas bastarda puta como tu puta amiga que es pervertida.

Goku toma el control, se dan la vuelta dándose cuenta que Asia vio todo teniendo un shock tapándose la boca. El saiyajin deja de usar el simbionte que creo por los poderes de zarama, mostrado una cara melancólica a Asia dándose cuenta que son algo iguales ya que sufrieron.

Lo siento si estas asustada por lo que viste Asia-chan, yo entenderé si no quieres volver a ver mi pequeña flor dorada corazón.

Asia se acerca caminado lentamente abrazándole llorado, estaba en su espalda. Tranquilo goku-san yo no te juzgo de que seas una buena, persona y tengas otra personalidad… yo jamás te odiaría y te derrotaría.

Eso me alegra Asia-chan ya que te prometo que te protegeré, ya que desde ahora vivirás con migo.

Estoy feliz de poder vivir con Tigo, ¿por cierto que era ese extraño traje negro que usaste?

Jajaja te diste cuenta eso es un traje especial que cree.

Goku coloca una mano en la cabeza de Asia, la acaricia como le crea un symbiote para ella… como le modifica su ADN para que sea hibrida saiyajin y humana. Asia le crece una cola saiyajin.

Asia se siente extraña y más fuerte, como siente una extraña sensación detrás de ella.

Goku-san que hiciste me siento extraña en mi cuerpo y más fuerte.

Bueno eso es fácil te di un symbiote como el mío, y modifique tu ADN para que sea parte saiyajin.

S-Saiyajin ¿Qué es eso? y que es eso de symbiote que usaste… como el que me diste, me puedes explicar.

Bueno déjame explicarte nosotros los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera, que fue aniquilado por un tirano espacial llamado freezer… nos usó y aniquilo a el planeta como muchos saiyajin, los saiyajin tiene poder un enorme capaz de destruir planetas y tiene una habilidad de volverse más fuerte llamado zenkai al recuperándose de una herida.

Goku le cuenta todo de los saiyajin, haciendo que entienda la monja. No le conto lo de las transformaciones de súper saiyajin porque es muy pronto para ella.

Sobre lo de los symbiote se alimentan de la adrenalina de su anfitrión, por lo general liberado en el torrente sanguíneo durante la respuesta de lucha o huida. Dándole súper fuerza, resistencia mejorada, mayor velocidad, sentidos mejorados… con entrenamiento te aras más fuerte mejorado las habilidades.

Sus propiedades únicas hacen que los simbiontes sean inmunes a la todas las armas. Son lo suficientemente densos para absorber la fuerza de golpes poderosos y detener las balas antes de llegar al ser anfitrión. Son capaces de procesar gases transpirables para el huésped no ser afectado. Puedes respirar en el agua y espacio.

Confiere un factor de curación veloz a los huéspedes fuertemente unidos, pero ese vínculo también puede enviar al anfitrión y al simbionte.

Symbiotes tiene algunas habilidades psíquicas latentes, permitiéndoles responder a los pensamientos de sus anfitriones, y el uno al otro. Pudiendo dar grito psíquico que afectó a los seres humanos sensibles en todo el mundo, causando muchos suicidios y una emoción dolorosa abrumadora que afectara globalmente.

El simbionte amplifica la fuerza de su "portador", de modo que un humano razonablemente en forma puede competir e incluso superar incluso la fuerza. También confiere mayor velocidad y agilidad en el anfitrión.

Los simbiontes también tienen el poder de formar apéndices sólidos de sus cuerpos, también puede cambiar de forman en espigas, garras y cuchillas.

Puedes liberar Un ácido poderoso dejado el cuerpo de alguien hueso o herido.

Puedes asumir la apariencia de ropa normal, proporcionar camuflaje altamente eficaz y complejo, e incluso disfrazar las características físicas de sus anfitriones. Los Symbiotes tienen la capacidad de procesar gases transpirables cuando el huésped normalmente no puede respirar (por ejemplo, en agua).

Los simbiotes parecen tener cierta capacidad para combinar su materia constituyente.

Asia está sorprendida por lo que dijo el saiyajin. Se voltea dándose cuenta de una cola de mono que tiene sorprendida y se dan cuenta que se mueve.

Ah que es esto, goku-san ¿porque tengo una cola?

Bueno los saiyajin tenemos cola al nacer, mira yo también tengo una.

Asia observa dándose cuenta que es verdad, observado que tiene una cola negra.

Oye Asia-chan quieres ir a comer algo, y pasear teniendo una cita para que conozca. De acuerdo vamos goku-san, ya quiero conocer esta ciudad y donde viviremos.

El saiyajin hace que la cola de Asia sea invisible para todos lo que ve, el único que la puede ver es goku. Ambos sale de la iglesia, el saiyajin envió la maleta a la mansión del saiyajin donde estaría en una habitación.

* * *

 **Con rias**

Entra a la iglesia observado la escena de la masacre vomitado, al ver partes del cuerpo de dos caídos como la cabeza sin ojos colgados.

Los tres demonios tenían cara pálida asustados, pensado que fue horrible lo que hizo el saiyajin a los caídos. También observa el mensaje escrito en sangre.

Rias: Ese chico es un monstruo, lo que causo es horrible… con razón se escuchaba gritos de miedo.

Akeno: ese goku es un monstruo, ara ara hizo un desastre este chico… como se le ocurre insultarnos, ese bastardo merece morir es un peligro.

Issei: es un monstruo ese son goku, se burla de nosotros y no le importa a usted.

Rias: que abra hecho con la monja y es un grosero malvado… que sería ese aullido de bestia.

 **Rias pensamiento: entonces el solo jugo con migo, haciendo pensar que sería suya. Se está burlado de mí.**

Akeno: bauchou que te pasa, estas nerviosa y algo extraña sudado por lo que viste. Has pensado que hizo con la monja.

Issei: que habrá hecho con esa monja. Es un monstruo, es horrible lo que ha hecho.

Rias: es capaz que la haya matado, por eso es que no la vemos ni su cuerpo. Es una lástima ya que ella sería una buena miembro para mi nobleza eso no es justo, ya que tiene un Sacred Gear de curación.

Los tres demonios salen de ahí usado un círculo mágico desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

 **Con goku**

El saiyajin fue con Asia a su cita a un restaurant donde la monja pudo probar una Hamburguesa. Goku le explicaba como comer el alimento.

Asia se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de alimentos que come el saiyajin y la monja también comió una gran cantidad de comida, por el ADN saiyajin. 4 meseros trae comida que sigue pidiendo, en la mesa del saiyajin está 200 platos que comen, esta sudado pensado que los dejara en quiebra.

Tuvieron que salir de ahí para luego ir a comer helado, fuero a un cine a ver una película de terror. Asia se asustó en algunas escenas, abrazado a el saiyajin de tres personalidades que la calma… ella salió agarrada a goku de la mano, esta algo sonrojada sintiéndose rara.

Ese sentimiento es nuevo para la monja ya que le late el corazón, esta sonrojada y feliz. Goku la llevo a una sala recreativa, donde hay muchos videojuegos… Asia se divirtió mucho por lo juegos que juega junto a goku, que también se divierte en su primera cita.

El saiyajin se dio cuenta de una máquina de grúa de juego, saca un peluche de un rato, como el de un angelito. Le regalo los dos peluches haciendo que este feliz, goku le crea también un celular de color amarillo que tiene el número del saiyajin.

* * *

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

 **Siento la tardanza ya que he estado ocupado con cosas, seguiré con mi historias que estoy haciendo. Sé que se preguntara por que no incluir a rias, fue porque me parece que no sería bueno incluir.**

 **Ella es muy orgullosa en un próximo capítulo incluiré a las del harem de goku y cada personalidad de goku tendrá su momento usado el cuerpo.**


End file.
